2 Kingdoms in 1 Love : Run With The Wolves
by UniGon
Summary: Luhan, seorang keturunan bangsawan werewolves berusia 18 tahun yang menjalani kehidupannya sebagaimana manusia pada umumnya. Tapi, kenyataan justru berkata bahwa ia akan terperangkap di umur 18 tahun selamanya. Ia tak yakin dirinya telah mati tapi tak yakin juga jika dirinya masih hidup. Apa yang terjadi padanya? YAOI! XIUHAN/LUMIN! AU! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers... Berdasarkan janji aku di FF XiuHan/Lumin sebelumnya, kali ini aku datang dengan FF XiuHan yang Luhannya seme dan Xiuminnya uke. Awalnya aku pikir Xiumin semenya soalnya aku lihat dia di MV Jin-Gone, dia manly banget -_-". **

**NOTE!: Di FF ini mengandung genre fantasy, mystery, romance and little bit hurt/comfort. Oh ya, di sini XiuHannya gak terlalu banyak malahan dikit banget soalnya ini masih tahap pengenalan Luhannya, ya... Jadi tokoh utama semenya (Luhan) lebih menonjol dari pada tokoh utama ukenya (Xiumin) tapi sebenarnya sama aja sih ya... *bingung gimana cara ngomongnya...***

**Gak pake basa basi lagi, CHECK THIS OUT, GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

Hari yang gelap di mana langit ditaburi oleh kristal-kristal berbentuk bintang dengan cahaya kerlap kerlipnya dan cahaya lembut dari sang bulan kini telah berlalu dengan cepat bahkan terlalu cepat menurut beberapa persepsi individual tertentu.

Kini, sang mentari telah terbangun dari peraduannya dan bersiap untuk menyinari dunia dengan cahayanya yang terkadang lembut dan terkadang terik. Tak ada yang terlalu berbeda secara signifikan dari hari ke hari menurut orang-orang. Kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan, udara segar yang sangat langka mengelus kulit makhluk-makhluk di bumi serta embun-embun pagi yang jatuh dari satu daun ke daun lainnya hingga akhirnya jatuh ke tanah seperti air hujan. Semuanya terlihat sangat alami sebagaimana mestinya.

Seorang namja manis bersurai kecoklatan itu masih tenggelam di dalam dunia mimpinya yang mungkin sangat indah hingga membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak dari mimpi indahnya itu. Ia tak peduli bagaimana biasan cahaya lembut matahari menyinari sedikit bagian wajah hingga rambutnya. Mungkin tak terlalu berpengaruh karena ia masih setia menutup matanya. Bahkan, suara kicauan burung yang tergolong dalam kategori bising pun kelihatannya sama sekali tak ia hiraukan.

Semua orang tentu akan terkecoh dengan wajah manisnya. Wajah manisnya itu seakan menjadi sebuah topeng dibalik kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Ketika semua orang menganggap 'sesuatu' sebagai sebuah 'fantasi' belaka maka lain halnya dengan namja manis bersurai kecoklatan ini.

Tak lama, suara decit pintu yang terbuka terdengar memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. Ditambah dengan suara derit-derit lantai kayu yang mulai rapuh ketika namja bertumbuh tinggi semampai dengan surai blonde itu melangkahkan kakinya. Ia terduduk di pinggir kasur tempat namja manis itu tengah tertidur.

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum sekilas. "Hey, Bocah! Ireona! Ini sudah pagi!", ucap namja itu seraya sedikit menampar-nampar pipi namja manis itu.

Namja manis itu sedikit menggeliat tak nyaman dan menggeram. Anehnya, suara geramannya tak terdengar sebagaimana mestinya tapi justru terdengar seperti geraman serigala atau hewan sejenisnya.

"Ireona! Ppali! Kau tak mungkin akan terlambat di hari pertama sekolah, kan?", ucap namja tinggi itu dengan nada datar seraya menarik-narik beberapa helai surai kecoklatan namja manis itu.

"Diam, Bocah!", ujar namja manis itu akhirnya seraya melayangkan telapak tangannya ke wajah namja tinggi itu bahkan hingga menutupi seluruh bagian wajah namja tinggi itu.

Namja tinggi itu memindahkan telapak tangan namja manis itu dari wajahnya.

"BANGUN!", seru namja tinggi itu kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Ck, baiklah. Aku akan bangun...", decak namja manis itu dengan gusar dan terpaksa. Ia merasa matanya bahkan masih 5 watt atau bahkan di bawahnya.

"Akh...", erang namja manis itu seraya meremas punggungnya yang terasa nyeri bercampur perih. Erangannya itu menimbulkan sedikit suara geraman bak serigala seperti sebelumnya, seperti ada suara lain yang tertahan di dalam tenggorokannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, huh?", tanya Kris, namja tinggi bersurai blonde itu dengan khawatir ketika melihat namja manis di hadapannya mengerang kesakitan seraya memegangi bahunya.

"Bahuku... perih..."

"Biar kulihat...", ucap Kris.

Kris sedikit menyeka bagian kerah baju Luhan, namja manis bersurai kecoklatan itu hingga memperlihatkan bahu Luhan. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat kenyataan yang terjadi pada bahu kiri Luhan.

Tiga buah goresan lebar dan memanjang terbentuk di bahu Luhan. Kris yakin jika goresan itu tercipta kemarin malam karena luka itu sudah mulai mengering walau masih ada sedikit genangan-genangan darah di bekas luka goresan yang terbilang dalam itu. Wajar jika Luhan merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

"Hyung, apa kau bertarung dengan dirimu sendiri tadi malam?", tanya Kris seraya menatap intens pada Luhan yang pada kenyataan adalah hyung-nya.

Mungkin orang-orang akan benar-benar terkecoh dengan penampilan Luhan yang terlihat jauh lebih muda dari Kris yang pada kenyataannya adalah namdongsaeng-nya.

Luhan memerosotkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Aku tak yakin jika aku ingat hal yang terjadi semalam.", ucap Luhan pelan.

Kris menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang tak lagi bisa dijelaskan. Tidak terlalu banyak emosi yang dapat diartikan dari sorot mata hazelnya. Emosi yang terlihat paling mendominasi hanyalah bingung dan putus asa.

"Biar kuobati lukanya setelah kau mandi. Sekarang, kau mandi dan aku akan siapkan obat untukmu.", ketus Kris akhirnya lalu beranjak meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruangan itu.

Kesunyian pun datang menggantikan keberadaan Kris di sana. Luhan terbelenggu dalam pikiran-pikiran yang ada di dalam otaknya. Ia sendiri bahkan tak yakin apakah otaknya masih bekerja sebagaimana mestinya atau tidak.

Sudut matanya menangkap pemandangan yang tidak semestinya terjadi tapi sudah biasa baginya. Bukan hal yang asing lagi ketika sehari setelah bulan purnama ia menemukan kaca di kamarnya berserakan dan berubah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil yang terlihat seperti kristal saat cahaya mentari menghujam serpihan-serpihan itu. Bukan hal yang asing juga ketika ia mendapati segala macam barang-barang yang awalnya tertata rapi justru berubah menjadi berantakan dan berserakan memenuhi setiap sudut kamarnya tanpa terkecuali.

"AKH! KENAPA SEMUANYA HARUS TERJADI PADAKU, HUH?", teriak Luhan dengan wajah gusar dan putus asa seraya mengacak-acak surai kecoklatannya.

Luhan merasa bahwa ia nyaris mati berdiri ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil justru merasuk dan bercampur menjadi satu dengan darahnya dan merubahnya menjadi sesuatu yang semua orang tak akan menduganya. Ia merasa seperti makhluk yang telah di-cloning oleh profesor ahli bioteknologi yang justru merusak DNA di tubuhnya dan menyebabkan kesulitan yang sangat fatal baginya. Ia tak yakin akan sejauh apa ia tetap memijakkan kakinya di muka bumi ini jika hari-harinya tetap berjalan seperti ini.

* * *

Ruangan itu kini hanya dipenuhi dengan suara dentingan-dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan mangkok. Semua itu terdengar sangat monoton dan membosankan tapi merupakan sebuah hal yang wajar dan harus terjadi ketika waktu makan. Suara itu tentu harus dimakan mentah-mentah dan tak ada yang bisa menolaknya.

Tiga sosok namja itu tenggelam dalam kesunyian yang ditemani suara dentingan-dentingan itu. Mereka seakan menikmati waktu sarapan mereka hingga lupa untuk bernafas. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang kelihatannya akan memulai sosialisasi dengan namja lainnya. Hingga salah satu dari mereka, tepatnya namja yang diperkirakan berusia paruh baya menaruh sumpit ia pakai tadi di atas mangkoknya.

"Luhan...", suara itu akhirnya memecah keheningan yang membelenggu mereka.

"Hm?", dengan tidak sopannya, sosok namja bersurai kecoklatan itu justru menjawab panggilan namja paruh baya itu dengan sedikit gumaman kecilnya. Mungkin terlihat wajar karena ia tengah mengunyah gumpalan nasi yang memuakkan baginya.

"Bagaimana keadaan bahumu? Kris bilang ada luka memanjang di bahumu. Benar begitu?", tanya namja paruh baya itu dengan nada mendesak walau di dalam nada bicaranya yang mendesak itu, tersirat bahwa dirinya khawatir pada Luhan.

Luhan mengeluarkan sedikit bagian sumpit yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya dengan sangat perlahan. "Aku... tidak apa-apa, Ayah. Itu hanya luka biasa. Tidak parah.", ucap Luhan perlahan seraya tersenyum kecil walau sebenarnya seluruh ucapannya itu hanya dusta belaka agar sang ayah tak mengkhawatirkannya.

Kris spontan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan menatap tajam ke arahnya sementara Luhan hanya menatap biasa ke arahnya seakan berpura-pura tak mengerti arti dari tatapan seorang Kris.

"Ayah, sepertinya kami harus berangkat ke sekolah.", ucap Kris dengan nada datar setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Baiklah, semoga kalian sukses..."

"Kamsahamnida, Ayah...", ucap Kris dan Luhan serempak bak anak TK yang menurut pada orang tuanya.

Kedua namja dengan perbedaan tinggi yang termasuk derastis itu perlahan melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari rumah mereka yang mungkin tidak bisa lagi di bilang rumah. Rumah mereka terlalu luas hanya untuk dibilang sebagai sebuah rumah, bahkan mungkin mengalahkan luas Hongkong Dome atau sama seperti seperempat daerah kekuasaan Singapura.

Luhan berjalan cepat mendahului Kris yang juga tengah berjalan cepat di belakangnya seakan tengah mengejarnya.

"Hyung!"

Luhan tak menghiraukan panggilan Kris dan berjalan seakan tak ada yang memanggilnya. Telinganya seakan tengah disumpal oleh sesuatu sehingga tak mendengar panggilan Kris.

"Hyung!", panggil Kris seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Luhan, membuat sang pemilik pergelangan tangan menoleh dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Kau perlu apa?"

"Kenapa kau hanya bilang itu luka biasa? Jelas-jelas aku butuh waktu tiga perempat jam untuk menjahit lukamu itu. Kenapa tak kau katakan saja yang terjadi sebenarnya pada ayah?", tanya Kris dengan nada tinggi seakan ia tengah memarahi hyung-nya itu.

"Cih, kau menyuruhku untuk mengatakan segalanya pada ayah? Kau menyuruhku untuk melakukannya? Kau sama saja membunuhku asal kau tahu.", ucap Luhan seraya menyentakkan tangan Kris sedikit kasar dari pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan pernah ungkit-ungkit masalah itu di hadapanku! Itu memuakkan.", ucap Luhan dengan nada gusar seraya berjalan mendahului Kris.

"Tapi cepat atau lambat itu akan terungkap juga, kan?"

"Dengar, Bocah! Selama kau menjaga mulutmu dan tak katakan masalah ini pada siapa-siapa, tak akan ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku. Jadi, jika kau ingin kita masih melihat matahari selama beberapa waktu ke depan, simpan masalah ini selamanya.", jelas Luhan seraya memasuki mobil sport tepatnya di bagian kursi penumpang depan.

Kris masuk ke dalam mobil sportnya dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya. "Hyung, kau tahu kalau kita kembar, kan? Tahun depan umurku sudah menginjak 19 tahun dan kau masih terperangkap di umur 18 tahun dan begitu seterusnya. Jangan lupakan kenyataan jika aku akan bertambah tua dan ketika aku berumur 50 tahun, wajahku sudah mulai berkerut tapi dirimu tetap berwajah bak namja berumur 18 tahun. Apa kata orang-orang nantinya, huh? Mereka pasti akan menanyakan masalah itu pada kita.", jelas Kris seraya mulai melajukan mobilnya dan melindas setiap inci jalanan beraspal yang sangat mulus itu.

Luhan terdiam dan menatap ke arah jalanan dengan tatapan menerawang. Kalimat-kalimat Kris memanglah sebuah kenyataan hanya saja, Luhan seakan tengah menghindari kenyataan pahit itu.

Semenjak insiden hari itu, Luhan bukanlah lagi Luhan yang semestinya. DNA-nya sebagai seorang werewolves telah bercampur dengan jenis DNA lain yang justru membuatnya berada dalam masalah fatal. Jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa ayahnya merupakan salah satu orang penting bahkan bisa dianggap penguasa di golongan werewolves. Secara tidak langsung, kenyataan itu membuatnya seakan dituntut untuk sempurna sebagai seorang werewolves sebagaimana mestinya tapi kini bagaimana kenyataannya? Ia bahkan seperti seonggok daging tak berdaya yang kadang kala harus melawan dirinya sendiri sampai melukai dirinya sendiri.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan memerosotkan kepalanya. "Kau benar. Setidaknya masih ada cukup waktu sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku butuh waktu untuk mempersiapkan diriku untuk masalah ini.", ucap Luhan.

"Ambilah kalung yang ada di kantong tasku! Kau bisa gunakan itu untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu sebagai yah... kau tahu sendirilah. Setidaknya kalung itu bisa meredam efek samping dari masalahmu.", suruh Kris.

Luhan perlahan menggerakkan tangannya, menggapai sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bintang dengan warna merah darah. Luhan tersentak ketika melihat kalung itu. Ia tak yakin jika Kris bisa mendapatkan kalung itu dengan mudah.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau tak lihat itu kalung?"

"Kau dapatkan ini dari mana, huh? Kau mencurinya?", tanya Luhan seraya tetap menggenggam kalung itu.

"Aku memintanya pada seorang pendeta muda asal China di gereja beberapa hari yang lalu.", jelas Kris seraya memutar beberapa derajat kemudi mobilnya, membuat mobilnya berbelok ke arah lain.

"Kau pergi ke gereja? Lalu apa yang terjadi padamu, huh? Bagaimana bisa kau keluar dengan selamat dari sana?", tanya Luhan khawatir dan tak percaya dengan pernyataan gila Kris.

Seorang werewolves seperti mereka tak sepantasnya masuk ke areal tempat suci seperti itu karena dalam kata lain, werewolves sama saja seperti setan yang perlu dimusnahkan. Jika mereka tetap masuk, mereka tak akan jamin jika mereka akan tetap melihat matahari esok paginya.

"Hanya sedikit luka bakar dan guratan merah di lenganku. Dampaknya tak terlalu buruk karena aku datang tengah malam dan pendeta muda tak sedang melakukan doa di gereja.", jelas Kris enteng seakan itu bukanlah masalah besar untuknya.

"Pantas kau memakai jas seperti itu. Biasanya kau tak pernah mengenakannya.", ucap Luhan.

"Pakailah kalung itu setiap bulan purnama agar kau tak merusak perabotan rumah lagi! Oh ya, kau adalah siswa baru di kelasku. Kelas kita adalah kelas khusus di mana hanya orang-orang dengan IQ tinggi yang bisa berada di sana."

"Dengan kata lain, aku termasuk makhluk dengan IQ tinggi?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu..."

* * *

Ruangan itu tak lagi bisa digolongkan dengan kata rapi. Berbagai keributan yang tak menentu memenuhi setiap sisi dan sudut ruangan tersebut. Suara canda tawa dan getaran dari benturan-benturan adalah beberapa hal yang mendominasi keributan di ruangan tersebut.

"Hey, kau tahu, aku dengar akan ada siswa baru di sini.", ucap seorang namja tinggi yang tengah duduk di atas meja dengan senyuman yang justru membuatnya terlihat tolol.

"Ah... aku sudah tahu.", ucap namja berkulit putih bersih dengan single dimple khasnya yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Kau tahu dari mana, eoh?", tanya seorang namja berkulit tan yang bersandar pada meja.

"Kris mengatakannya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu. Bukankah siswa baru itu adalah kembarannya?"

"Maksudmu, Kris memiliki saudara kembar?", tanya seorang namja putih dengan wajah angelic dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Aku tak menyangka dia memiliki saudara kembar.", ucap namja berkulit putih bersih lainnya dengan surai blonde-nya.

"Tapi, namja yang aku lihat di ruangan kepala sekolah tadi... seingatku dia tidak mirip sama sekali dengan Kris. Tubuhnya jauh lebih pendek dari Kris dan parasnya pun jauh lebih manis dari pada Kris. Ya... walau aku juga melihat Kris ada di ruangan itu bersama siswa baru itu.", jelas Chanyeol, namja tinggi dengan senyum tololnya itu.

Keributan-keributan itu masih berjalan seakan tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya. Sementara waktu semakin lama terus berjalan, dapat disadari bahwa tak semua namja di ruangan itu menimbulkan keributan.

Seorang namja bersurai hitam dengan wajah manis namun pucat terlihat tengah berdiam diri di bangku yang terdapat di bagian pojok kelas. Itu bangkunya sehingga ia bebas melakukan apapun di bangkunya mengingat ia adalah satu-satunya namja yang duduk sendiri di ruangan tersebut. Kedua kakinya terangkat ke atas meja dan kedua telinganya tersumpal dengan sepasang headset hitam. Wajah pucatnya terlihat sedikit berkilau ketika sinar mentari menghujam wajahnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seakan ia lebih senang untuk mengisolasi dirinya dari keramaian daripada harus membuat keributan di dalam kelas.

Suara decit pintu yang terbuka membuat seluruh siswa yang awalnya menimbulkan keributan langsung lari terbirit-birit menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. Di ambang pintu, terlihat seorang namja paruh baya berkacamata dan 2 sosok namja dengan perbedaan tinggi yang derastis bersiap memasuki ruangan yang telah berubah menjadi sunyi itu.

Sosok namja yang lebih tinggi dengan wajah tegas itu langsung menempatkan dirinya di sebuah bangku yang merupakan bangku yang telah ia tempati sejak lama. Sudah terdapat namja berkulit putih dengan single dimple yang duduk di sana.

"Hey, apa ini kembaranmu, Kris hyung?", bisik Tao, namja bersurai hitam legam dengan kantung mata yang mengitari mata dengan iris coklat muda itu.

"Iya, dia kembaranku. Dia lebih tua.", ucap Kris seraya mengeluarkan beberapa tumpuk buku dari tas hitamnya.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak.", sapa namja paruh baya itu yang telah dipastikan merupakan guru di sekolah itu.

"Selamat pagi, Pak."

"Hari ini, kita kedatangan siswa baru. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeonghaseo, Luhan imnida. Umurku 18 tahun. Kuharap, kita bisa berteman sebagaimana mestinya jika kalian tidak keberatan.", kalimat perkenalan diri yang terlontar dari Luhan diakhiri dengan melakukan bungkuk 90 derajat. Itu sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi setelah perkenalan diri.

"Ne, Luhan. Kau bisa duduk di pojok belakang bersama Min Seok. Apa itu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah... Tidak apa-apa. Kamsahamnida."

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya ke arah bangku yang telah ditunjukkan oleh sang guru. Seluruh tatapan kagum dari siswa-siswa di kelas itu tersita hanya karena dirinya. Ia menatap sosok namja berwajah pucat yang tengah duduk di bangku pojok ruangan tersebut. Ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam sosok namja bersurai hitam dengan wajah pucat itu. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk duduk di samping namja itu.

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ragu-ragu ke arah namja pucat itu yang kini telah menjadi teman satu bangkunya itu. Ia menatapnya lekat tapi dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan kelas ketika sosok namja yang ia yakini bernama Min Seok itu hampir saja mendapatinya tengah menatap sosok itu dengan lekat.

Sementara itu, di bagian lain dari kelas tersebut, sosok namja berkulit tan atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai tengah menatap tajam dan intens ke arah Luhan seakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil pada diri Luhan.

"Namja itu... Ternyata dia masih hidup.", gumam Kai dalam hati seraya menatap sosok Luhan dengan tajam dan intens.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** KYYA! Bagaimana FF ini? Apa acak kadul? Apa jelek? Bagaimana feel'a? Hancur gitu ya? Continue or delete? Ok, kalian boleh marah-marah sama aku untuk FF kali ini. Maaf karena gak memuaskan sama sekali.**

** LAST! I Need ur review, Guys! Walau hanya 1 kata, gak masalah kok. Thank you! SARANGHAE! *peluk all readers* *teleportasi bareng Kai oppa***


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeonghaseo, Readers... Apakah kalian menunggu chapter ini? AND... Jeng jeng jeng jeng! This is it, Guys! THE NEXT CHAPTER! Oh ya, makasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya buat yang udah review dan kasih semangat buat aku ngelanjutin FF ini. TEPUK TANGAN UNTUK ALL REAVIEWERS AND READERS!**

**NOTE!: Di chapter lalu kan belum terlalu ada Xiuhan-nya soalnya masih pendahuluan tapi di chapter ini mungkin udah ada Xiuhannya ya, Guys walau termasuk sedikit. Oh ya, di sini mungkin gak banyak ngungkit-ngungkit masalah kehidupan Luhan sebagai werewolves.**

**Gak pake basa basi lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

Kala itu, sosok namja bermata rusa dengan rambut kecoklatannya masih berkutat dengan buku tulis serta pulpen yang ada di tangannya. Ketuk-ketukan kecil terdengar saat pulpennya beradu dengan buku tulis tapi sepertinya bukan hanya pulpennya yang menyebabkan ketukan kecil seperti itu melainkan juga pulpen-pulpen siswa lainnya. Itu termasuk hal yang wajar.

Di antara puluhan namja yang ada di kelas itu, terlihat salah satu namja bahkan satu-satu namja yang justru duduk santai di bangku pojok seraya menatap kosong ke depan kelas. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada seakan tak ada hal penting yang harus ia lakukan selain berdiam diri seperti itu. Sesekali namja itu menatap keluar kelas melalui jendela yang tepat berada di sampingnya.

Saat merasakan ada gelagat aneh dan tidak beres dari namja yang duduk di sampingnya, Luhan sedikit melirik namja yang ia yakini bernama Min Seok itu di sela-sela ia menulis hal yang perlu ia catat sebagai siswa baru di sana. Ia tak mengerti mengapa namja di sampingnya itu justru berdiam diri seakan ia tengah menjalani rapat tak penting di dalam kelas.

"Min Seok, kenapa sejak tadi kau kelihatannya tak menulis apapun?", tanya seorang namja paruh baya dengan kacamata yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Seluruh tatapan spontan tertuju pada Min Seok lalu bergantian pada seonsaengnim itu.

"Apa yang harus aku tulis?", tanya Min Seok datar seakan ia tak mengerti harus berbuat apa.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mencatat sedikit hal yang telah dijelaskan.", ucap seonsaengnim itu seraya menatap tajam ke arah Min Seok.

Min Seok tersenyum remeh seraya berdecih kecil. "Kenapa aku perlu melakukannya jika aku bisa mengingatnya tanpa harus mencatat? Kau sama dengan menyuruhku untuk membuang-buang buku.", ujar Min Seok seakan ia tengah menantang seonsaengnim itu.

Luhan yang tak terlalu mengerti duduk permasalahnnya hanya bisa menjadi penonton setia yang kebingungan seraya menatap Min Seok dan seonsangnim itu bergantian. Ada sedikit rasa tak percaya ketika mendengar kalimat-kalimat dingin itu keluar dari mulut Min Seok.

"Kalau begitu, kerjakan soal ini di papan!", titah sang seonsaengnim seraya menuliskan sebuah soal fisika di depan kelas.

Min Seok bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menimbulkan sedikit suara derak ketika kursi yang ia duduki bergeser. Ia sedikit mendorong meja di hadapannya, membuat beberapa barangnya bergeser bahkan menggelinding ke bagian meja Luhan.

Sebuah spidol papan milik Min Seok menggelinding ke meja Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari Min Seok memerlukan spidol itu, langsung menggapai spidol papan itu. Tapi, ketika tangannya menggapai spidol itu, sebuah tangan turut menggapai spidol bahkan bertumpukan dengan tangannya. Ia langsung menarik tangannya ketika menyadari Min Seok sudah menggapai spidol itu. Ia sedikit mengibas-ibaskan tangannya entah karena apa.

"Ah, dingin sekali...", gumam Luhan seraya meniup-niup dan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya yang terasa hampir membeku karena telapak tangan Min Seok yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Ia tak menyangka ada manusia dengan tangan sedingin itu.

Luhan menatap Min Seok yang melenggang dengan percaya dirinya ke depan kelas, menghampiri sebuah soal fisika yang termasuk rumit bagi Luhan bahkan ia sendiri tak yakin bisa mengerjakannya. Mulutnya ternganga lebar ketika Min Seok dengan entengnya mengerjakan soal itu seakan ia tengah mengerjakan soal 1+1. Ia yakin jika Min Seok sama sekali tidak menyimak apapun yang dijelaskan oleh seonsaengnim di depan kelas sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana? Bukankah aku berhasil mengingatnya? Kau bahkan memberikanku sebuah soal untuk kelas atas. Kau tengah mengerjaiku, ya?", tanya Min Seok seraya menutup spidol papannya.

Semua siswa –tidak terkecuali Luhan- dibuat tercengang dengan pernyataan Min Seok yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah soal kelas atas. Lalu bagaimana caranya menjawab soal itu dengan mudahnya jika itu memang soal untuk kelas atas?

"Jika kau mengatakan ini soal kelas atas, lalu mengapa kau bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah seperti itu?", tanya sang seonsaengnim.

"Umurku terpaut jauh di atas mereka semua.", ucap Min Seok seraya menunjuk seluruh siswa di kelas itu. "Jadi wajar kalau aku mengerti tentang soal ini."

"Kau memang yang tertua tapi kau masih satu kelas bersama mereka jadi ini bukan sebuah alasan, Kim Min Seok."

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa jauh aku terpaut usia dengan mereka. Dan, kau tak tahu sudah berapa kali melewati masa SMA membosankan seperti ini.", ucap Min Seok seraya memulai langkahnya menuju ke bangku duduknya.

"Jadi mengaku saja jika itu soal untuk kelas atas. Tak ada yang akan menyalahkanmu atas semua ini.", ucap Min Seok setelah kembali duduk dengan santai di bangkunya, ditemani dengan tatapan tak percaya Luhan.

"Bagaimana bisa namja ini bersikap sedingin itu pada seonsaengnim? Apa memang sifatnya yang terlalu _easy going_?", gumam Luhan dalam hati seraya menatap Min Seok ragu-ragu.

Di sisi lain kelas itu, 2 namja yang duduk dalam 1 bangku ikut menatap Min Seok dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka seakan benar-benar terhipnotis dengan kefantastisan otak seorang Kim Min Seok.

"Hey, apa kau pikir dia sepintar itu? Kenapa dia benar-benar menjawab soal itu dengan mudah sementara dia mengakui bahwa soal itu adalah soal kelas atas?", bisik Kris pelan pada namja bersingle dimple yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia bersikap seperti siswa yang sangat jenius, kan? Bukankah saat tes matematika yang sangat sulit yang bahkan belum pernah diajarkan oleh guru, dia mendapat nilai paling sempurna, kan? Padahal yang kuperhatikan, dia tak pernah membuka bukunya ataupun mendengarkan penjelasan guru sama sekali.", jelas Yi Xing, namja bersingle dimple itu. Ia sendiri tak yakin jika Min Seok adalah manusia pada umumnya seperti dirinya.

"Jadi menurutmu dia robot yang sangat jenius, begitu?"

"Aku juga tak yakin. Tapi, ini aneh. Maksudnya, dia tak pernah membuka buku tapi dia bisa sangat jenius seperti itu. Bagaimana caranya, huh?", bisik Yi Xing bingung dan sedikit gusar bahkan hingga tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh punggung tangan Kris.

"Auw... Perih...", rintih Kris langsung ketika tangan Yi Xing tak sengaja menyentuh punggung tangannya.

Sedikit guratan memerah dan hampir terlihat seperti luka bakar itu seketika tercipta di punggung tangan Kris. Yi Xing merasa panik dan bersalah.

"Mianhae. Aku tak sengaja. Kenapa bisa ada luka bakar seperti ini di tanganmu?"

"Tidak, ini karena aku salah memegang panci panas kemarin...", ucap Kris sedikit gelagapan.

* * *

Suara dentangan lonceng beberapa kali terdengar, menadakan bahwa waktu pergatian pelajaran telah datang. Seluruh siswa di kelas itu spontan menutup buku tulis mereka dan meregangkan otot-otot mereka yang rasanya sudah sangat kaku karena hanya duduk diam dan menulis hal-hal yang membosankan walau mereka tahu itu sebuah keharusan.

Luhan merapikan buku serta alat tulisnya yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kris karena ia sendiri tak mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan saat jam pergantian pelajaran. Tidak ada guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas seperti biasanya.

"Hai, Luhan!", ujar seorang namja tinggi dengan senyum lima jarinya –Chanyeol-.

Luhan tersenyum. "Hai..."

"Uah... Dia manis sekali, Kris hyung. Aku jadikan dia pacar, ya!", ujar seorang namja berkulit putih bersih –Sehun- seraya merangkul pundak Luhan.

"Ck, aku kan manly. Aku tidak sudi jadi pacarnya.", gerutu Luhan dalam hati dengan wajahnya yang berubah datar.

"Dia sudah punya pacar.", ucap Kris langsung seraya tersenyum dan duduk di atas meja.

Sebenarnya, Kris hanya berbohong karena ia tahu sang kakak tak suka dikatakan manis dan ingin dijadikan pacar oleh Sehun. Ok, jangan lupakan kenyataan jika dia adalah werewolves yang bisa membaca pikiran dan hati seseorang.

"Ah, jinjja? Namja manis sepertimu sudah punya pacar? Namja cool seperti Kris hyung saja belum punya pacar.", celetuk namja bersurai hitam –Tao- yang duduk tak jauh dari Kris.

"Namja manis lagi...", gerutu Luhan dalam hati lagi.

Kris spontan memberi sebuah jitakan pada kepala Tao, membuat pemilik kepala meringis kesakitan.

"Hey, Kris! Jangan berbuat seperti itu padanya!", ucap Yi Xing seraya mengelus pucuk kepala Tao sementara Tao hanya berpura-pura terisak dan mempout bibirnya.

"Oh ya, menurutku kau sama sekali tak mirip dengan Kris hyung. Menurutku kau lebih mirip dengan... hem... Yi Xing! Ya! Kau lebih mirip seperti Yi Xing.", ucap namja putih berwajah angelic -Suho- seraya menatap Luhan dan Yi Xing bergantian.

"Menurutku dia lebih mirip Min Seok hyung...", ucap namja dengan jaw line tegas –Chen- langsung, membuat seluruh tatapan tertuju padanya. Tak lama, semua tatapan tertuju pada Min Seok yang tengah memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas hitamnya.

"Dia akan pergi ke mana?", tanya Luhan bingung ketika menyadari Min Seok justru memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas dan hendak beranjak pergi dari bangkunya.

"Dia akan pergi ke ruang musik. Sekarang adalah jam pelajaran bebas jadi tak ada guru. Wajar kau tak tahu.", jelas namja bermata besar –Kyungsoo- yang duduk tak jauh dari Yi Xing.

"Hey, Luhan hyung. Bagaimana rasanya duduk dengan Min Seok hyung? Kenapa kau bisa sebetah itu duduk bersamanya?", tanya Baekhyun pelan seraya menatap Min Seok yang beranjak dari bangkunya.

"Biasa saja. Tak ada masalah walau sedikit membosankan karena dia sangat pendiam. Tapi... dia sangat jenius. Kuperhatikan selama masa pelajaran, dia hanya duduk santai seraya menatap kosong ke kelas dan sesekali menoleh keluar tapi ketika ditanya soal sulit, dia bisa menjawabnya.", jelas Luhan langsung.

"Kau tahu, kau satu-satunya namja yang betah duduk bersamanya sampai selama ini.", ucap namja berkulit tan –Kai- yang berdiri tak jauh dari Tao.

"Maksudmu? Aku baru saja berada di sini selama 3 hari.", ucap Luhan bingung.

"Biasanya orang yang duduk bersamanya akan merasakan hal yang tidak beres seperti diperintah untuk menjauh dari Min Seok hyung walau Min Seok hyung sendiri tak mengatakannya."

"Aku tidak merasa seperti itu."

"Selamat, Luhan hyung! Kau diterima duduk bersamanya.", ucap Tao gembira dan heboh.

"Lupakan masalah itu! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ikuti pelajaran olahraga? Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sepak bola, eoh? Lima lawan lima?", saran Chanyeol.

"Tapi kita ada 11 orang."

"Satu sebagai wasit. Baekhyun, kau jadi wasit, ya..."

"Tidak mau!", tolak Baekhyun langsung.

"Kebelikan bubble tea, eyeliner dan segala macam yang kau inginkan nanti."

"Oke, aku mau...", terima Baekhyun ketika ia mendengar kata 'eyeliner' dari mulut Chanyeol.

* * *

Suara nyaring nan indah itu keluar hingga memenuhi ruangan ketika tuts-tuts piano itu ditekan oleh jari-jari lentik namja itu. Melodi yang tercipta di setiap tuts yang ditekan sangatlah harmonis walaupun pada dasarnya not-not dalam tuts yang ditekan bersamaan sebenarnya berbeda dan dipaksa untuk bertumpang tindih. Tapi kenyataannya, tak selamanya sesuatu yang berbeda dipaksa menjadi satu akan membuahkan hasil yang hancur.

Kim Min Seok, sang namja berhati dingin dan wajah datarnya tetap menekan tuts-tuts piano itu sejak beberapa menit yang lalu walau hanya berbekal buku not yang bersandar di bagian penampang tuts.

Ia menegakkan kepalanya, menatap ke arah lapangan. Ruangan musik memang menghadap langsung ke bagian lapangan olahraga jadi wajar jika ia sedikit terganggu dengan suara-suara berisik orang-orang yang menghabisan waktu pelajaran bebasnya untuk bermain sepak bola.

Indra pengelihatannya menangkap satu sosok namja bersurai kecoklatan yang merangkul pundak beberapa temannya. Mungkin namja itu sudah mencetak sebuah gol, pikir Min Seok. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada pianonya.

Sementara itu, kesebelas namja yang masih berlarian dan bersenda gurau di lapangan hijau nan luas itu mulai merasa kedinginan. Mungkin musim dingin sudah dekat. Badan mereka yang basah oleh peluh mereka sendiri manambah dingin udara yang menusuk tubuh mereka.

"Kaja, sepertinya kita harus hentikan sampai di sini dan mengganti baju. Di sini sudah terlalu dingin.", ujar Kris yang berdiri di depan gawang. Dapat dipastikan jika dia berposisi sebagai kiper.

"Kaja!", ujar kesembilan namja lainnya –kecuali Luhan-.

"Tapi... aku tidak membawa baju ganti.", ucap Luhan.

"Kenapa tak hyung katakan dari tadi? Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Badanmu sudah terlanjur basah. Kau bisa hipotermia nanti.", ucap Chen seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Apa setelah ini adalah jam pulang sekolah? Kurasa aku dapat menahannya.", ucap Luhan.

"Baiklah. Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan.", ucap Kyungsoo seraya merangkul pundak Luhan.

Langkah mereka terdengar memenuhi koridor sekolah tersebut. Semua langkah menuju ke arah loker barang-barang mereka kecuali Luhan. Ia memang memiliki loker tapi tak ada yang ia simpan di sana, mungkin belum.

Suara tuts piano yang menguar dengan volume kecil di koridor membuat Luhan sedikit tertarik untuk mendengar lebih jauh suara piano itu. Ia melangkah ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sedikit terbuka, memisahkan dirinya dari kerumunan teman satu kelasnya. Netranya menatap namja yang tengah duduk di depan sebuah piano. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat namja itu.

"Ternyata dia pandai bermain piano juga...", gumam Luhan dalam hati.

Ia memberanikan dirinya melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan musik itu. Ia mendekati sosok namja yang tengah menekan tuts-tuts piano itu. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang namja itu. Ia merasa jika Min Seok mungkin tak terganggu akan kehadirannya karena Min Seok sejauh ini belum mengusirnya.

Perlahan, jari-jari lentik itu mulai berhenti menekan tuts-tuts piano secara bertahap, membuat Luhan sadar jika Min Seok telah selesai dengan permainan pianonya yang memukau.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di sana?", tanya Min Seok dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Luhan yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Tidak ada tempat duduk lain. Kenapa kau tidak mengusirku jika mungkin kau merasa terganggu?"

"Kalau pun aku mengusirmu, kau tak akan pergi, kan?"

"Mungkin. Kau sadar, di sini dingin. Kau ingin membekukan dirimu? Di luar sangat dingin tapi kau tetap menyalakan pendingin ruangan di sini.", ucap Luhan seraya menatap punggung lebar Min Seok.

"Apa urusannya denganmu? Aku membeku di hadapanmu sekali pun, kau tak akan melakukan apa-apa, kan?"

"Sekarang saja kau sudah beku. Aku akan berusaha mencairkanmu apapun yang terjadi."

"Atas dasar apa kau ingin membantuku untuk mencair, huh?"

"Pertemanan. Kau temanku sekarang jadi apa salahnya?"

Min Seok berhenti berbicara selama beberapa saat. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Min Seok sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan Luhan tadi. Teman? Oh ayolah, hanya orang konyol dan bodoh yang akan berteman dengan seorang namja seperti Min Seok.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali. Aku seperti memegang es di kutub utara.", ucap Luhan, membuat Min Seok langsung mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ah, jangan lupakan tangan Luhan yang tengah menggenggam erat tangan dingin Min Seok.

"Apa-apaan kau, huh?! Kenapa kau memegang tanganku?", tanya Min Seok dengan nada marah bercampur terkejut. Ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Luhan dan berdiri hingga hampir menyamai tinggi Luhan tapi sayangnya ia sedikit lebih pendek daripada Luhan.

"Aku hanya berusaha memberi kehangatan padamu. Kau tak ingin terkena hipotermia, kan? Tanganmu sangat pucat dan sangat dingin. Kau seperti mayat hidup.", jelas Luhan seraya menatap Min Seok.

"Tanganmu juga dingin jadi kau tidak akan bisa menghangatkan tangaku."

"Dingin? Benarkah?", tanya Luhan tak percaya seraya memegangi telapak tangannya bergantian.

"Kurasa tidak...", gumam Luhan yang menatap telapak tangannya yang pucat bahkan hampir menyamai telapak tangan Min Seok.

Min Seok hanya bisa menatap Luhan bingung dan setengah gusar bahkan hingga keningnya turut berkerut.

"Tubuhmu basah. Ganti bajumu dan cepat pulang!", titah Min Seok seraya mulai melangkah meninggalkan Luhan yang masih sibuk menatap telapak tangannya sendiri di ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak punya baju. Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku siswa baru di sini."

Min Seok berbalik dan menatap Luhan sejenak. "Ambilah baju di lokerku! Lokerku ada di bagian ke empat dari samping kiri. Kode lokernya 03260420. Kembalikan besok atau lusa.", ucap Min Seok.

"Lalu kau akan pakai baju apa jika aku meminjamnya?"

"Aku tidak mandi keringat seperti dirimu, Luhan.", ucap Min Seok yang hendak meninggalkan Luhan sendirian di ruangan itu.

"Hey, berapa umurmu?", tanya Luhan kembali menghentikan langkah Min Seok.

"18 tahun."

"Berarti kita sebaya, kan?"

"Tidak...", ucap Min Seok seraya melanjutkan langkahnya menjauhi ruangan musik. Ia sedikit gusar ditanya hal-hal tak penting seperti itu oleh Luhan.

Luhan menatap Min Seok yang berlalu di koridor sekolah dari ambang pintu ruangan musik. Ia menatap intens ke arah Min Seok. Menurutnya, Min Seok itu sedikit aneh untuk ukuran manusia SMA yang mungkin sebaya dengannya.

"Hua... sepertinya Luhan kita berhasil menarik perhatian sang _ice prince_ di kelas kita, bukan?", suara bass itu membuat Luhan mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sepuluh namja yang tengah menatapnya.

"Chukkae, Luhan hyung. Sepertinya cepat atau lambat kau akan jatuh cinta padanya.", goda Sehun.

"Aku? Jangan bercanda! Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta padanya.", elak Luhan langsung.

"Kau beruntung bisa mengetahui kode lokernya bahkan kau dipinjamkan baju olehnya. Hua... aku jadi iri padamu, Hyung. Padahal kau belum sampai 1 minggu berada di sekolah ini tapi kau sudah menarik perhatian Min Seok hyung.", ujar Kris langsung.

"Diam kau!", bentak Luhan pada Kris yang justru tertawa jahil.

"Kukira dugaanku meleset. Ternyata memang dia orangnya...", gumam Kai dalam hati seraya menatap intens ke arah Luhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HAI, GUYS! Bagaimana chapter 2 ini? Aneh? Jelek? Hancur? No feel? Gak greget? Gak romantis? OMG, parah banget aku... Maaf ya, aku memang author jelek bahkan amburadul banget di sini T_T. Maafkan aku karena mengecewakan kalian untuk kesekian kalinya. HUEEEE... *nangis bareng Tao*. Ok last, Ingat review, ya! LOVE U ALL! SARANGHAE! WO AI NI! See U at next chapter! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HALLO, Readers... Apakah kalian menunggu chapter ini? Menunggukah? Menunggukah? This is it! CHAPTER 3! Oh ya, makasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya buat yang udah review dan kasih semangat buat aku ngelanjutin FF ini. SARANGHAMNIDA, READERS *peluk all readers***

**NOTE!: Buat yang gak tau Van Helsing itu apa, Van Helsing itu dulunya nama lengkap seseorang yaitu Abraham Van Helsing klo gak salah. Jadi dia itu diceritakan penangkap monster gitu, dominannya vampire. Nah, seiring perkembangan jaman, Van Helsing itu diceritakan sebagai seseorang atau sebuah kelompok yang khusus cuma nangkap vampire doang dan rata-rata Van Helsing itu adalah keturunan werewolves.**

**Gak pake basa basi lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

Kala itu, mungkin cuaca sama sekali tak memihak pada makhluk-makhluk di bumi. Semilir angin dingin yang sangat kuat dan bahkan bisa menghempaskan apapun yang ia lewati, suara gemuruh yang memengkakkan telinga, cahaya-cahaya kilat yang menyilaukan mata serta guyuran rintik-rintik air yang jatuh ke bumi. Semuanya berbaur menjadi satu hingga membentuk keadaan bak badai. Mungkin tumbuhan adalah komunitas yang paling diuntungkan dalam keadaan ini.

Dalam keadaan setengah basah kuyup dan kedinginan, sosok namja pendek dengan surai kecoklatan serta namja tinggi dengan surai blonde berlarian menaiki tangga dan juga lorong sekolah tersebut. Mereka seakan berusaha mencari tempat hangat dalam keadaan tubuh yang kedinginan.

"Hua... Dingin sekali...", gumam Kris pelan setelah ia menutup pintu kelasnya. Ia menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya berharap mendapat kehangatan.

Sementara itu, tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, Luhan langsung melenggang menuju bangkunya yang terdapat di bagian pojok kelas tersebut. Netranya dapat melihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk di bangkunya seraya menatap keluar jendela dengan headset yang tersumpal di telinganya.

"Hai...", ucap Luhan setelah ia sampai di bangkunya.

Min Seok sedikit menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ini bajumu. Mianhae karena aku butuh waktu 3 hari untuk mencuci hingga menyetrikanya sampai benar-benar rapi.", ucap Luhan seraya menyodorkan sebuah tas kecil yang mungkin berisi baju yang dipinjamkan Min Seok.

Min Seok menggapai tas kecil itu dan melihat ke dalamnya. "Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk mencuci dan menyetrikanya. Cukup kembalikan. Apa lagi ini? Aku tak memiliki sarung tangan seperti ini.", tanya Min Seok dingin seraya mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan putih.

"Untukmu agar tanganmu tetap hangat."

"Tapi, ini tidak akan berubah. Tanganku akan tetap dingin."

"Jangan menolak! Hah... rasanya aku lelah sekali karena butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menyetrika bajumu. Aku bahkan kehilangan waktu tidurku selama beberapa jam.", gumam Luhan seraya duduk dan menumpu kepalanya pada meja.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Min Seok tetap menyumpal telinganya dengan headset seraya menatap keluar jendela. Di luar masih hujan lebat dan Min Seok suka itu. Namun, ketenangannya melihat dunia luar justru rusak seketika ketika ia mendengar suara dengkuran halus di dekatnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok namja yang tengah tertidur di mejanya dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga.

"Dia malah tidur...", gumam Min Seok seraya tersenyum mengejek.

Tak lama, suara decit pintu yang terbuka membuat seluruh keributan di kelas itu berhenti seketika. Min Seok melepaskan headset di telinganya dan menyembunyikannya di kolong meja. Sementara Luhan masih sibuk dengan indahnya mimpi yang sedang ia jalani.

"Hey, bangun! Seonsaengnim sudah datang...", bisik Min Seok seraya menusuk-nusuk pipi Luhan. Luhan tetap dalam mimpinya tanpa bisa dibangunkan.

Merasa yang ia lakukan sia-sia saja, Min Seok kembali duduk santai dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan serta tatapan kosongnya seperti biasa. Ia memang mendengarkan segala macam hal yang dijelaskan oleh seonsaengnim-nya tapi mungkin terlihat seakan ia hanya terdiam tanpa mengerti apa yang seonsaengnim-nya katakan.

"Luhan!", panggil sang seonsaengnim ketika menyadari Luhan tertidur di belakang kelas. Seluruh tatapan spontan tertuju padanya.

Seonsaengnim itu melangkah mendekati bangku Luhan dan Min Seok. "Hey! Kau pikir ini pelajaran tidur?", ucap seonsaengnim itu seraya memukul kepala Luhan dengan buku tebal di tangannya.

"Hah?", ucap Luhan terkejut dan baru menyadari jika ia telah tertidur dan dimarahi oleh seonsaengnim-nya.

"Mianhamnida, Seonsaengnim. Aku tidak sengaja tertidur karena terlalu lelah tadi malam.", ujar Luhan langsung seraya mengusap kepalanya yang rasanya sangat pusing karena dipukul dengan buku setebal itu.

"Tidak ada banyak alasan, sekarang KELUAR sampai jam istirahat!", titah sang seonsaengnim seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas mereka.

"A..Apa?"

"Keluar! Jangan banyak alasan!"

"Kalau begitu, kau juga harus menghukum namja ini, Seonsaengnim.", ucap Luhan seraya menunjuk Min Seok yang menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Dia sejak tadi hanya duduk santai tanpa mendengarkan apa yang seonsaengnim jelaskan. Coba seonsaengnim lihat buku tulisnya, buku tulisnya kosong tanpa tergores tinta sedikit pun.", sambung Luhan.

"Kim Min Seok! Kau juga kuhukum keluar dari kelas sampai jam istirahat! Kalian berdua keluar dari kelas ini!", titah seonsaengnim yang tengah naik darah itu.

"Tapi.. aku-"

Luhan menggapai pergelangan tangan Min Seok yang sudah sangat dingin. "Kamsahamnida, Seonsaengnim.", ucap Luhan seraya menarik Min Seok untuk keluar bersama-sama dengannya sebagai sebuah hukuman.

Mereka keluar begitu saja dari kelas itu tanpa penolakan. Mungkin awalnya Min Seok menolak tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain keluar dari kelas bersama Luhan.

"Kau menjerumuskanku ke hal-hal seperti ini.", ucap Min Seok yang berjalan di samping Luhan.

"Bukankah memang seperti itu kenyataannya? Hanya saja, setiap kali kau harus menjawab, kau bisa menjawab dengan mudahnya.", ucap Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?", tanya Min Seok seraya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa kau merasa kedinginan hingga kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak membawa sarung tangan yang kuberikan, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita duduk di sana?", saran Luhan seraya menunjuk ke arah bangku di bawah pohon.

"Tapi di sana masih hujan. Apa tidak apa-apa untukmu?", tanya Min Seok.

"Kenapa harus mengkhawatirkanku? Kau tidak keberatan, kan?", alih-aih menjawab, Luhan justru bertanya balik. Min Seok menggeleng pelan.

"Ya sudah, kaja!", ucap Luhan seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Min Seok ke bangku di bawah pohon tersebut. Mereka membelah hujan yang membasahi tubuh serta seragam mereka.

"Hua... kita basah. Apa kau kedinginan?", tanya Luhan seraya menatap Min Seok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Tidak..."

Luhan perlahan duduk di bangku bawah pohon itu dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

"Kau tahu, kita dalam keadaan dihukum tapi kita justru bersantai tanpa sedikitpun berusaha untuk masuk kelas."

"Untuk apa masuk kelas jika pada akhirnya, seonsaengnim akan mengusir kita lagi?"

"Kau terlalu _easy going_."

"Kau yang terlalu _easy going_, Kim Min Seok. Kau juga sangat dingin untuk ukuran namja manis sepertimu."

"Apa yang terjadi pada bahumu?", tanya Min Seok ketika menyadari jika bahu kiri Luhan terbalut perban.

"Hanya luka goresan biasa, tidak terlalu parah.", ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum. "Kau khawatir, ya?"

"A..aku? Khawatir? Tidak! Aku hanya peduli karena kau...temanku.", ucap Min Seok gelagapan.

"Tidak bisakah kau tersenyum sedikit, huh? Wajahmu selalu datar seperti itu. Saat diajak berbicara pun, kau selalu berwajah datar seperti itu.", ujar Luhan gusar.

"Aku memang begini.", ucap Min Seok sekenanya seraya duduk di samping Luhan.

"Tersenyumlah sedikit! Untuk hadiah pertemanan!", mohon Luhan seraya menusuk-nusuk pinggang Min Seok.

"Apa-apaan kau?! Hey! Hentikan! Geli, Luhan! Hentikan!", rengek Min Seok seraya tertawa geli dan memegangi tangan Luhan agar berhenti menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya.

"Aku berhasil membuatmu tersenyum, Kim Min Seok!"

"Hentikan! Aku sudah tersenyum sekarang. Kurang apa lagi?", ucap Min Seok dengan wajah datarnya kembali.

"Sudah cukup. Hah... kau manis sekali...", ujar Luhan seraya tersenyum.

Min Seok hanya bisa mengelirkan matanya ketika menyadari Luhan 'memujinya' dengan kata manis. Mungkin itu pujian tapi merupakan sebuah hinaan di telinga Min Seok. Di benaknya, lebih baik dikatakan dingin dibandingkan manis.

* * *

Malam itu, tampaknya kilauan kristal dengan cahaya yang biasanya bertaburan di langit kota Seoul tengah bersembunyi di suatu tempat di langit sana. Mungkin rintik-rintik air hujan akan kembali jatuh dan membasahi bumi. Uap-uap air berkumpul di langit hingga membentuk awan tebal kelabu yang siap menjatuhkan air-air yang akan menyiram bumi.

Itu tidak sepenuhnya merupakan salah air yang menguap ataupun sang sinar mentari yang menguapkannya, sebenarnya itu hanyalah masalah waktu. Jika sekarang uap-uap itu masih berbentuk uap tanpa membentuk awan, cepat atau lambat, mereka akan berkumpul dan berakhir menjadi hujan.

Namja bersurai kecoklatan itu masih melangkahkan kakinya di jalanan sepi Kota Seoul. Ia masih berusaha bertempur dengan hawa dingin malam itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, seorang namja berperawakan tegap dengan surai coklat gelap tengah mengikutinya sejak tadi. Namja itu membawa banyak panah di punggungnya dan menunggangi seekor hewan berkaki 4 dengan bulu kecoklatan yang lebat, terlihat bak seekor anjing tapi ukurannya lebih besar. Selain itu, terdapat beberapa hewan sejanisnya yang juga berjalan di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan sangat pelan bahkan hingga tak ada derap langkah yang terdengar di sana.

"Kau tak akan lolos kali ini!", seru namja berpanah itu, membuat seluruh hewan-hewan berkaki empat yang ada di sekitarnya termasuk yang tengah ia tunggangi berlari seakan mengejar Luhan.

Luhan spontan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tepat di belakangnya ketika ia mendengar suara jeritan khas seorang namja diikuti oleh suara derap langkah kaki yang sangat cepat menuju ke arahnya. Ia membulatkan matanya ketika ia melihat sosok namja yang tengah menunggangi hewan buas itu diikuti oleh hewan bak serigala lainnya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan segera merentangkan tangan kanannya ke depan tubuhnya, menimbulkan sebuah gelombang tak berwarna terhempas dari tangannya dan terhenti di suatu tempat di udara. Kawanan serigala beserta namja itu berhenti mendadak ketika gelombang itu hampir menguasai mereka. Mereka –kecuali namja berpanah itu- melolong seakan merasakan kesakitan.

Luhan menurunkan tangannya sehingga gelombang itu tak lagi membuat serigala-serigala itu melolong kesakitan.

"Donghae hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Luhan? T..tapi, kukira aku mengejar vampire.", ucap namja itu seraya turun dari punggung serigala besar yang ia tunggangi dan mengembalikan busur panahnya ke sebuah tas yang ada di punggungnya.

"Dalam kata lain, kau mengira aku seorang vampire?"

"Tapi mereka mendeteksi keberadaan vampire ada di sekitar sini jadi aku mengikutimu sejak tadi.", ucap namja yang ternyata bernama Donghae seraya menunjuk kawanan serigala besar dengan iris merah darah yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Aku satu kawanan dengan kalian. Aku juga Van Helsing dan werewolves, Hyung... Jangan bilang kau lupa!", ucap Luhan tak percaya.

Donghae terdiam seakan ia sendiri tak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya sedikit melenceng dari persepsinya.

Keempat serigala itu perlahan merubah wujud mereka menjadi manusia pada umumnya. Tak ada yang berbeda dari mereka ketika mereka menjadi seorang manusia jika dilihat-lihat, sama seperti Luhan yang berhasil menyembunyikan jati dirinya sebagai seorang werewolves sekaligus Van Helsing.

Terlihat 2 orang yeoja dan 2 orang namja yang berdiri di belakang Donghae seraya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Kami mendeteksi keberadaan vampire di sini jadi kami mengikutimu karena kami merasa bahwa kaulah vampire-nya.", ucap seorang namja tinggi dengan otot kekar dan surai hitamnya atau panggil saja Minho.

"Aku?"

"Aku merasakan hal yang sama sebenarnya tapi ketika aku mendapati jika kaulah yang kami kejar sejak tadi, kurasa ada sedikit kesalahan teknis di sini.", ucap namja tinggi lainnya yang tak berbeda jauh dengan Minho atau panggil saja Yunho.

"Kami mendeteksimu sebagai seorang vampire di sini dan sampai sekarang, aku tetap merasakan jika target yang sebenarnya kami cari sejak tadi adalah dirimu, Luhan oppa.", ucap seorang yeoja berekspresi datar dengan nada yang seakan menyudutkan Luhan.

"Tapi, Krystal. Aku-"

"Ya, kami tahu. Kita salah mendeteksi. Mungkin ada target lain di sekitar sini yang membuat kami sedikit kebingungan dan justru salah target.", ucap yeoja lainnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari Krystal. Raut wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Krystal.

"Ah, baiklah... Aku mengerti masalah itu.", ucap Luhan seraya menatap ke arah Jessica yang berdiri tak jauh dari Krystal.

"Apa kau gugup?", tanya Krystal seakan ia merasakan gelagat tak beres dari Luhan.

"Aku? Tidak."

"Krystal, sudahlah! Kita sudah salah target.", ucap Donghae.

"Yah... Kurasa memang begitu... Setidaknya dia masih punya kekuatan gelombang tadi jadi aku masih bisa percaya jika aku salah mendeteksi karena gelombang yang bercampur-campur di sini.", ucap Krystal seraya menatap tajam ke arah Luhan.

"Tapi... aku tahu salah satu keturunan vampire yang tinggal di Seoul. Dia satu kelas denganku.", ucap Luhan membuat seluruh tatapan tertuju padanya.

"Siapa? Sepertinya kita harus membunuhnya secepatnya..."

"Aku akan lakukan secepat yang aku bisa. Aku akan membunuhnya. Kalian tenang saja. Dia sudah sangat dekat denganku jadi sangat mudah untuk menyikirkannya. Selain itu, dia juga sepertinya tak menyadari kalau berada dalam 1 kawanan dengan kalian.", jelas Luhan seraya menyeringai.

"Kau memang salah satu harapan kami, Luhan.", ucap Yunho seraya menepuk pundak Luhan.

"Aku tak punya banyak waktu hingga Yi Xing hyung dan Sehun akan kembali ke sini. Jadi aku akan langsung ke inti.", ucap namja berkulit tan itu seraya meneguk espresso gelasan di tangannya.

* * *

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?", tanya namja tinggi bersurai blonde yang tengah duduk bersandar di kursi yang ia duduki.

"Kau tahu, selama ini, kita tak pernah akrab sama sekali entah karena apa...Awalnya, aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya membuat kita tak pernah bisa menjadi teman sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi, sejak kedatangan Luhan hyung, aku mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kita...", jelas namja berkulit tan itu.

Kris langsung menatap ke arah Kai yang menatap datar ke arahnya. Tersirat jelas kebingungan di wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kai tersenyum getir. "Kita berbeda. Sama seperti kau yang berbeda dengan Yi Xing. Semestinya kita adalah musuh. Semestinya aku membencimu tapi...kurasa, membencimu adalah hal yang salah jadi aku lebih memilih tidak berhubungan langsung denganmu jika tidak penting."

"Sudah kuduga. Aku juga merasakan apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Bukan itu masalah yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan padamu, Kris hyung."

Kris mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti dan pensaran. "Lalu?"

Kai menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulut atas segala yang pendam selama ini. Tak sepenuhnya ia pendam, ia hanya tak menyadarinya sejak awal. Ia membuka segala hal yang ia baru sadari sejak kedatangan Luhan. Entah apa yang dikatakan Kai hingga tampaknya menyulut amarah seorang Kris.

BRAK!

"Kau berusaha menghancurkan hidupku, huh?", seru Kris setelah berhasil menggebrak meja yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak tahu!", seru Kai tak mau kalah dan berdiri menghadap Kris.

"Kau tak akan selamat atas apa yang telah kau lakukan, Kim Jong In!", seru Kris seraya mendorong Kai hingga menabrak dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Layangan tinjuan bertubi-tubi dari tangan kuat Kris terus menghujam wajah serta perut Kai. Kai hanya bisa mengerang karena tak ada kesempatan untuknya untuk membalas Kris.

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan?!", suara teriakan itu membuat Kris menghentikan tinjuannya dari Kai. Kris menoleh ke arah namja bersingle dimple dan namja berkulit bersih yang ada di belakangnya.

Yi Xing dan Sehun spontan berlari ke arah Kai yang terlentang tak berdaya di dekat tembok itu. Luka dan lebam membiru menghiasi wajahnya tampannya.

"Kris, apa yang kau lakukan, huh?", tanya Yi Xing seraya mendorong Kris hingga membentur dinding di seberang Kai yang terkulai lemah.

"Katakan padaku, Wu Yi Fan! Kenapa kau memukulinya? Kau lihat bagaimana jadinya, huh?", bentak Yi Xing.

"A..Aku aku di luar kendaliku, Yi Xing."

"Kau bilang di luar kendali? Memangnya kau robot overdosis listrik hingga hilang kendali. Jangan berbohong padaku! Apa keinginanmu sebenarnya, huh? Kenapa kau melukainya?", tanya Yi Xing dengan nada menuntut.

"Karena dia juga menghancurkan kehidupan keluargaku!", teriak Kris dengan nafas terengah, membuat Yi Xing hanya bisa tercengang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak akan mengerti, Yi Xing. Kau boleh membenciku atas yang telah aku lakukan padanya. Terserah apa maumu tapi aku telah katakan sebab aku memukulinya.", ucap Kris seraya melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Yi Xing.

"Tunggu...", ucap Yi Xing seraya memegang pergelangan tangan Kris.

"Lepaskan aku! Urusi saja bocah itu.", ucap Kris seraya menghempaskan tangan Yi Xing dari pergelangan tangannya secara kasar.

Kris menahan rasa perih di pergelangan tangan tepat di bagian Yi Xing memegangnya tadi. Terdapat guratan-guratan luka bakar baru di sana. Yi Xing terdiam walau sebenarnya ia sadar jika luka bakar itu baru. Ia hanya ragu apakah itu karena genggamannya atau sebelum ia menggegamnya.

Kris berjalan meninggalkan ketiga namja itu. Kai masih mengerang kesakitan ketika kapas bercampur alkohol itu menyentuh bagian luka dan memar di wajahnya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada keluarganya?", tanya Yi Xing seraya membantu Sehun mengobati luka di wajah Kai.

Kai tak menjawab seakan ia berusaha menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya dari Yi Xing dan Sehun.

"Aku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** HAAAAYYYYY! Ini dia chapter 3-nya, Guys! Gimana? Aneh ya? Maaf ya, di sini XiuHannya dikit banget. Agak melenceng gitu tapi aku usahain di chapter depan biar lebih banyak XiuHannya deh. Suer... Do'ain ya biar ada pelangi di otakku agar Xiuhannya banyak. **

** LAST! I Need your review(s), Guys! Love you all! SARANGHAE! WO AI NI! AISHITERU! AKU CINTA KAMU! BYEEE! *lambai-lambai bareng Luhan n Xiumin oppa*.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HALLO, Readers... Apakah kalian menunggu chapter ini? Menunggukah? Menunggukah? This is it! CHAPTER 4! ****Oh ya, makasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya buat yang udah review dan kasih semangat buat aku ngelanjutin FF ini. SARANGHAMNIDA, READERS *peluk all readers*. KALIAN SEMUA LUAR BIASA.**

**Warning: DI SINI TIDAK BANYAK XIUHAN MOMENT'A TAPI MASIH ADA KOK ^^.**

**NOTE!:. Buat yang gak tau, kalo vampire itu gak punya nyawa dan jantungnya udah gak berdetak alias udah the end dari lama tapi kembali dibangkitkan dan jadilah dia disebut 'vampire' sedangkan werewolves itu memang punya nyawa dan jantungnya masih berdetak alias dia thu hidup dan punya kehidupan yang kekal gitu. Sosok Jae Hyun di sini terinspirasi dari tokoh di anime yang judulnya 'Another'.  
**

**Gak pake basa basi lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kala itu, waktu seakan tengah terhenti untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Hanya keheningan dan kehampaan yang mendominasi ruangan minimalis dengan cat putih itu. Sama sekali tak ada gemerisik apapun walaupun ruangan itu tak lagi bisa dikategorikan kosong. Bahkan, suara detak jarum pun sepertinya teredam oleh sesuatu yang menutupinya.

Namja tinggi bersurai blonde itu terbaring melintang di kasur. Tak terlalu banyak yang bisa dideskripsikan dari namja itu kecuali tinggi dan...berantakan. Rambut blonde-nya yang menjuntai hingga menutupi seperempat bagian wajahnya dan ada beberapa bagian rambutnya yang menjulang bak duri landak. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan juga jauh dari kata rapi. Tak ada yang bisa menebak yang telah terjadi padanya.

"AKH! Kenapa aku malah memukulinya, huh? Kenapa aku tak berpikiran kalau dia tengah berbohong, huh?! KENAPA?!", teriak namja tinggi itu seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Kris...", suara itu, spontan membuat namja tinggi itu menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok namja pendek yang berdiri di amban pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa yang kau pukuli, huh?, tanya Luhan datar seraya berjalan mendekati Kris yang menatap horor ke arahnya.

Kris meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat tatapan tajam dari sang kakak. Kris tahu bahwa sang kakak butuh penjelasan darinya tapi apa mungkin ia harus mengatakan hal yang telah Kai jelaskan padanya? Itu sangat tidak memungkinkan.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Kris. Siapa yang kau pukuli? Dan, kenapa lagi ini, huh?", tanya Luhan tegas seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kris yang penuh dengan guratan luka bakar yang sudah sedikit mengering.

"A...Aku bertengkar dengan Kai. Luka itu karena... genggaman Yi Xing, pendeta yang memberikan kalung bintang merah darah itu padaku."

"APA? Kau bertengkar dengan Kai hingga seperti ini? Oh tidak! Jadi namja berkulit putih itu pendeta muda yang mintakan kalung. K...kau ceritakan jati diri kita padanya, huh?", tanya Luhan panik dan tak percaya dengan pernyataan bodoh Kris.

"Hanya pertengkaran kecil, Hyung. Dia tidak tahu jati diri kita."

"Kau berbohong, Kris. Kau bertengkar karena masalah yang berhubungan dengan aku, Kai dan dirimu, kan?"

"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku memang bukan seutuhnya werewolves lagi, Kris! Tapi darah itu masih mengalir dalam tubuhku. Kumohon, jangan bohongi aku, Kris! Kau sama saja tak lagi percaya padaku.", lirih Luhan.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya tak ingin kau terlalu terbebani dengan masalahku.", sesal Kris seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Hyung, apa kau ingat namja yang ibu selamatkan saat peperangan melawan bangsa vampire 9 bulan yang lalu?", tanya Kris yang justru mengundang sedikit kebingungan dari Luhan. Itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang wajar yang akan keluar dari mulut Kris karena Kris tak suka mengungkit masalah seperti itu.

"Aku...tak terlalu ingat. Hanya sedikit."

Kris menghela nafas panjang seraya berdecak dalam keputusasaan yang membelenggunya selama ini. "Katakan hal yang kau ingat malam itu..."

"Aku hanya ingat kau berusaha memanah salah satu vampire berjubah hitam namun ibu justru seakan tengah menyelamatkan vampire itu sehingga panah itu justru mengenai ibu. Setelah itu, aku diserang oleh vampire itu tapi werewolves yang aku yakini bukan dari kelompok kita datang dan menggoreskan pedang pada vampire yang menyerangku. Setelah itu, aku tak ingat apa-apa.", jelas Luhan dengan wajah yang seakan mengingat hal-hal itu sangatlah sulit.

"Jadi, vampire yang menyerangmu itu sempat diserang oleh werewoves lain yang bukan dari kelompok kita?"

"Kurasa begitu. Sorot matanya berbeda dengan kita. Iris matanya memang merah darah tapi sorot matanya termasuk teduh seperti manusia pada umumnya, seakan tak ada jiwa liar dan ganas di sana. Selain itu, kelompok kita tak menggunakan pedang sedangkan werewolves itu menggunakan pedang untuk menyerang vampire itu.", jelas Luhan seraya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku mengerti..."

"Kris..."

"Hm?"

"Bisa kau bantu aku?"

Kris menatap bingung ke arah Luhan. Tidak biasanya Luhan meminta tolong secara langsung seperti ini padanya. "Aku akan membantumu. Kenapa?"

"Aku kehilangan kekuatanku sebagai Van Helsing. Aku tak bisa membedakan yang mana manusia biasa, werewoves maupun vampire.", lirih Luhan.

"Separah itukah? Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Bantu aku dalam perburuan vampire. Aku sudah terlanjur mengatakan pada Donghae hyung jika aku membantunya membunuh vampire."

"APA? Kau gila? Aku tak terlatih untuk menjadi seorang Van Helsing. Aku tak ingin menjadi pembunuh.", seru Kris tak percaya dan setengah kaget.

"Tapi kau masih bisa mendeteksi vampire, kan?"

Kris kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua kelopak matanya dengan cepat. Sorot matanya menunjukkan kebingungan dan ketakutan. "Aku... aku mungkin sangat lemah dalam hal itu.", ucap Kris pelan.

* * *

"AKH!", suara erangan itu terus bergema silik bergantian secara beraturan, menggantikan keributan-keributan tak berguna di luar sana.

"Punggungmu juga luka dan penuh memar. Kurasa kau menghantam tembok terlalu keras.", jelas namja berkulit putih dengan rambut blonde yang tengah mengoleskan alkohol dengan kapas pada guratan-guratan keunguan serta goresan merah di punggung lebar namja yang sejak tadi mengerang kesakitan itu.

"Kurasa aku hanya AKH! menghantamnya sedikit."

"Sepertinya aku menghantam ujung tembok. Wajar kalau sampai seperti itu.", ucap namja putih dengan single dimple yang tengah menyodorkan segelas air mineral kepada namja berkulit tan yang terus mengerang itu. "Minumlah. Kau pasti sangat haus karena mengerang kesakitan seperti itu sejak tadi."

"Hey, aku baru sadar kalau ada bekas luka goresan memanjang dari bagian punggung atasmu hingga punggung bawahmu. Apa kau pernah bertikai juga sebelumnya?", tanya Sehun dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus er... kagum mungkin?

"Tidak. Itu hanya... tergores lemari saat aku topless.", ucap Kai gelegapan dan seakan berusaha melirik ke arah Sehun yang entah sedang melakukan apa dengan punggungnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian bertikai hingga seperti itu?", tanya Yi Xing penasaran sekaligus tak habis pikir dengan Kai dan Kris.

"Aku... Aku sendiri tak terlalu mengerti duduk permasalahan di antara kami.", ucap Kai dengan nada penuh ketidakyakinan akan hal yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

"Itu hanya tentang insiden keluarga saja menurutku.", sambung Kai.

"Aku masih tak mengerti dengan masalah kalian. Kupikir Kris tak pernah sebegitu marahnya pada seseorang bahkan hingga memukulimu yang notabene tak terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Tak usah dipikirkan, itu tidak penting. Anggap saja tak terjadi, Hyung...", ujar Kai berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan agar Yi Xing tak lagi menanyainya tentang masalah itu.

* * *

Kala itu, segalanya masih berjalan sebagaimana mestinya; tak ada perubahan yang terlalu signifikan di ruangan itu. Keributan dari pita suara yang bergetar serta meja dan kursi yang bertabrakan selalu mendominasi keadaan di sana. Mungkin memang lebih baik seperti itu karena itu menandakan masih ada kehidupan di sana.

Seorang namja bersurai kecoklatan tengah terduduk santai di kursinya seraya memainkan pulpen hitam yang terhimpit di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Entah apa yang di benaknya, raut wajah namja itu seakan menunjukkan kegelisahan yang menakutkan. Ditambah lagi ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sejak tadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanya namja bersurai hitam dengan kulit putih pucat yang duduk di sampingnya dengan nada datar dan sama sekali tak menatap namja bersurai kecoklatan itu.

"Hah? Er.. tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya agak gelisah..."

"Kau katakan dirimu tidak apa sementara kau menggigit bibir bawahmu hingga terluka seperti itu?", tanya Minseok seraya menatap tajam dan dingin ke arah Luhan ah... tepatnya ke arah bibir Luhan yang terluka.

"Jinjjayo?"

Minseok tak menjawab ketika ia mendapati dirinya seakan tengah bergejolak dengan hal yang ada matanya. Tiupan angin membawa aroma di sekitar ruangan itu masuk ke indra penciumannya bahkan mungkin ia bisa mencium darah di bibir Luhan.

"Menjauh dariku!", ketus Min Seok.

"Apa? Kau mengusirku?", tanya Luhan tak percaya dan justru menggambarkannya dengan nada terkejut dan shock.

"Menjauh dariku, Luhan! Aku sedang ingin sendiri."

"Tapi..."

"SUDAH KUBILANG, MENJAUH!", bentak Min Seok seraya melepas headset yang terpasang di kedua telinganya. Nafasnya memburu beberapa setelah ia membentak Luhan. Ia seperti er... merasa bersalah.

Seluruh tatapan di kelas itu tertuju pada mereka. Tatapan bingung mereka seakan menunjukkan sedikit ekspresi bahwa mereka tengah menerka-nerka hal yang terjadi pada Luhan dan Min Seok.

"Kalau kau tak ingin pergi, aku yang akan pergi...", lirih Min Seok seraya berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

"Min Seok! Min Seok! Hey! Kim Min Seok!", panggil Luhan seraya berusaha mengejarnya tapi ia mengurungkan dirinya untuk melakukan itu.

"Apa salahku?", gumam Luhan bingung seakan tak menyadari kesalahan besar yang telah ia lakukan. Ia tetap termenung menatap pintu yang telah ditutup oleh Min Seok tadi seakan ia tengah melihat Min Seok di sana.

Tak butuh lama untuk membuat Luhan kembali ke tempat duduknya, mungkin kurang dari 5 menit. Seorang namja paruh baya dengan beberapa buku tebal masuk ke dalam ruangan itu bersama seorang namja tinggi bersurai kecoklatan dengan eye patch yang menyembunyikan mata kirinya.

Luhan menatap aneh kepada namja bersurai kecoklatan yang termasuk asing di matanya. Hampir seluruh tatapan bingung tertuju pada namja itu. Namja itu seakan menjadi topik pembicaraan dadakan di kelas itu. Banyak siswa yang saling berbisik mengenai namja baru itu.

"Baik, Anak-anak. Selamat pagi.", ucap namja paruh baya berkacamata itu seraya berdiri di samping siswa baru itu.

"Selamat pagi, Seonsaengnim.", balas seluruh siswa di kelas itu bahkan tak terkecuali Luhan walaupun nada bicaranya terdengar seakan itu adalah hal yang membosankan.

"Dalam semester ini, ini adalah kali kedua kita mendapatkan siswa baru di sini. Silahkan perkenalkan namamu.", ucap sang seonsaengnim pada siswa baru itu.

"Annyeonghaseo... Jae Hyun imnida. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Praha, Republik Ceko karena orang tua ditugaskan di sana tapi sekarang aku kembali ke Seoul dan berada satu kelas dengan kalian. Semoga kita bisa berteman. Kamsahamnida...", jelas namja ber-eye patch yang ternyata bernama Jae Hyun itu. Ia membungkukan badannya 90 derajat sebagai sebuah salam perkenalan dan keharusan tentunya.

"Untuk sementara, kau bisa duduk dengan Luhan sebelum ada bangku baru untukmu. Apa tidak apa-apa kau duduk di belakang dengan keadaanmu yang seperti itu?", tanya sang seongsaengnim.

"Ah... Aku tidak apa-apa. Kedua mataku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tapi aku menutupnya karena warna irisku berbeda. Hanya itu...", jawab Jae Hyun seraya tersenyum.

Jae Hyun memulai langkahnya menuju bangku terbelakang di kelas itu di mana sudah terdapat seonggok daging bersurai kecoklatan yang duduk di sana, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Entah karena apa, ia menghentikan langkahnya dan membulatkan matanya terkejut ketika mendapati Luhan ada di sana walau ia sebenarnya disambut oleh senyuman _–yang tentunya palsu-_ dari Luhan. Ia justru menggenggam celana panjangnya hingga berantakan. Ia seakan benar-benar ketakutan dengan Luhan.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping Luhan, mengisi kekosongan yang tadinya ditinggalkan Min Seok untuk Luhan.

"Hai, aku Luhan... Salam kenal."

"Er... Salam kenal. Senang bisa berkenal denganmu, Luhan."

"Hei, boleh aku tahu, apa yang terjadi dengan mata sebelah kirimu? Kenapa kau menutupnya?", tanya Luhan penasaran walaupun ia sedikit ragu untuk menanyakan masalah itu. Ia takut melukai perasaan siswa baru yang bahkan baru beberapa menit di kelas itu.

Jae Hyun tersenyum simpul. "Ini karena kecelakaan saat aku berumur 6 tahun. Orang tuaku mengganti mata sebelah kiriku dengan mata boneka~"

"Hah?"

"Terdengar aneh, ya?"

Luhan mengangguk polos. "Lalu, apa kau bisa melihat dengan mata itu? Kenapa kau menutupinya jika bisa melihat?"

"Aku bisa melihat hanya saja... hem... mata boneka ini, sepertinya memang tak diciptakan sebagai mata yang tepat untukku. Memang berfungsi tapi... lebih dari sekedar untuk melihat yang semestinya dilihat.", jelas Jae Hyun dengan diakhiri dengan senyuman seakan bukanlah sebuah masalah besar menceritakan tentang kehilangan indra pengelihatan yang justru digantikan oleh mata boneka.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya seakan ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia cerna dengan mudah dari pernyataan Jae Hyun tadi. Wajahnya seakan menyatakan ketidaksiapan untuk mengerti pernyataan Jae Hyun tadi. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku bisa melihat sesuatu yang semestinya tak bisa dilihat. Aku merasa ketakutan karena itu. Aku menganggap bahwa melihat yang semestinya tidak dilihat merupakan sesuatu yang melanggar takdir ah... atau mudahnya melewati batas jadi aku memutuskan untuk menutup bagian mata bonekaku ini.", jelas Jae Hyun.

"Apa manusia seaneh itu bahkan hingga mengganti mata mereka dengan mata boneka?", gumam Luhan tak percaya dengan kegilaan manusia menurut persepsinya.

"Lupakan, kau pasti kebingungan karena itu...", ucap Jae Hyun diselingi tawa kecil dan senyuman lebarnya.

Oke, ini sudah ke... satu... dua ...tiga hah... mari kita katakan sudah kesekian kalinya ia kebingungan di sini. Belum saja kebingungannya tentang Min Seok selesai, Jae Hyun justru datang membawa sebuah kebingungan yang tidak masuk akal walau Jae Hyun sendiri sudah mengatakannya secara jelas tapi tetap saja bagi Luhan itu... tidak masuk akal.

* * *

Namja manis bersurai kecoklatan itu masih terduduk dalam diam di bangku halaman belakang sekolah itu. Keramaian dan keributan para remaja-remaja Soeul memang berada di sekelilingnya tapi telinganya seakan sengaja ditulikan sehingga ia tak terlalu terpengaruh dengan keributan itu. Tatapannya tertuju ke segala arah, seakan tengah mencari atau tepatnya menantikan sesuatu.

"Ck, ke mana sebenarnya dia pergi? Apa salahku sampai dia kabur seperti itu?", gumam Luhan bingung seraya mengedarkan tatapannya ke segala arah.

Hingga, sudut mata hazelnya menangkap sosok namja berkulit putih pucat bersurai hitam yang tengah melenggang di lorong sekolah dengan segelas bubble tea di tangannya. Ia yakin itulah namja yang ia tunggu dan ia cari sejak tadi.

"Min Seok!", panggil Luhan seraya berlari menghampiri Min Seok yang masih berjalan di koridor sekolah tanpa sedikit pun mengindahkan panggilan Luhan.

"Kim Min Seok!", seru Luhan sekali lagi dan akhirnya mendapat perhatian lebih dari Min Seok.

"Luhan?", gumam Min Seok tak percaya. Apa yang dia lakukan Luhan dengan meneriakan nama Min Seok seperti itu? Seakan Min Seok telah meninggalkannya untuk waktu yang lama, pikir Min Seok.

Tak butuh waktu lama, kedua lengan kekar Luhan sudah menarik Min Seok ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Min Seok menumpu dagunya di ceruk leher Luhan walaupun ia sendiri masih tak percaya ketika Luhan melakukan itu dengan cepat.

"Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau darimana saja, huh? Kenapa kau malah pergi begitu saja?", tanya Luhan seraya mengelus surai hitam Min Seok.

"Aku? Aku hanya membolos dan pergi ke kantin. Kenapa kau khawatir sekali?", tanya Min Seok polos.

"Tapi kau sempat menyuruhku untuk pergi bahkan kau membentakku tadi pagi. Kau kenapa, huh? Aku minta maaf jika aku salah.", sesal Luhan walau ia sendiri tak tahu duduk kesalahannya jika Min Seok memang menganggapnya bersalah.

Min Seok tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ia mulai membalas pelukan hangat Luhan. "Kau tidak salah. Aku yang salah karena... tidak bisa mengatur emosiku."

"Syukurlah..."

Sementara itu, tanpa mereka sadari, 2 orang namja tengah menatap tajam mereka dari tingkat 2 sekolah tersebut.

"Seberapa banyak orang yang kau rasakan memiliki aura kematian selain namja bersurai hitam pekat itu?", tanya namja berkulit putih dengan dimple manis di pipinya.

"Namja yang duduk bersamaku itu, yang tengah memeluk namja bersurai hitam itu... dia juga memiliki aura kematian yang bahkan jauh lebih besar daripada namja yang ia peluk. Dan... namja berkulit tan yang tengah duduk di bawah pohon dengan sebuah gitar itu, dia juga memiliki aura kematian yang setara dengan namja bersurai hitam. Hanya itu yang paling terlihat.", jelas namja tinggi dengan warna iris mata yang berbeda yang berdiri di samping namja berdimple itu.

"Siapa lagi selain itu?"

"Namja yang duduk bersamamu dan... namja dengan kantung mata kehitaman itu, mereka memiliki aura kematian yang sama walau pun tidak begitu jelas dibandingkan ketiga namja lainnya.", jelas namja itu seraya menutupi mata kiri –dengan iris berwarna biru tua- dengan sebuah eye patch.

"Luhan? Kris? Min Seok? Kai? Bahkan Tao? Bagaimana bisa sebanyak itu?", gumam Yi Xing dalam hati.

* * *

Namja tinggi bersurai blonde dengan wajah tegas itu masih termenung dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungan serta penasaran. Dapat disimpulkan bahwa ada sesuatu bahkan banyak hal yang menumpuk di benaknya.

Bisa dibilang, mungkin karena terlalu penasaran, ia bahkan hingga lupa untuk bernafas sejenak sebelum ia mulai menarik nafas dan mengakhirinya dengan sebuah helaan panjang seakan ia sendiri sudah terlalu lelah untuk memecahkan rasa penasarannya itu.

"_Jagalah... kedua saudaramu, Kris... Berjanjilah pada ibu..."_

Kalimat itu terus terulang bak kaset rusak di benak Kris bahkan ia seakan bisa mendengarnya secara nyata karena terlalu memikirkan ucapan terakhir ibunya itu.

"Kedua saudaraku? Bukankah aku hanya punya Luhan hyung seorang? Apa mungkin ada rahasia ibu yang aku belum ketahui? Apa mungkin aku harus mencari saudaraku itu jika memang benar aku memiliki seorang saudara lainnya?", gumam Kris bingung.

Jika pun benar bahwa ia memiliki seorang saudara yang lainnya selain Luhan, harus mulai darimana untuk mencari saudaranya itu? Dunia tak hanya segenggaman tangan saja. Dunia terlalu luas untuk sebuah individu seperti Kris seorang atau untuk dirinya dan Luhan.

"Siapa dia? Di mana dia sekarang?"

* * *

Kedua namja itu masih duduk manis berhadapan dengan sebuah meja sebagai jarak di antara mereka. Mereka bertatapan satu sama lain seraya tersenyum canggung. Entah apa yang ada di benak Luhan, tangan kanannya menggenggam telapak tangan kiri Min Seok, membuat Min Seok membulatkan matanya.

"Tanganmu masih dingin, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya...", ucap Luhan.

"Tak akan berubah, bukankah pernah kukatakan padamu?"

Luhan tersenyum kecil.

"Hey! Aku kehabisan tempat duduk, aku ikut di sini ya? Maaf mengganggu kegiatan pacaran kalian.", ucap seorang namja dengan kantung mata yang mengitari matanya. Belum saja mendapat persetujuan dari Luhan maupun Min Seok, dengan mudahnya ia mengisi kursi kosong di samping Min Seok.

"Haih... Mengganggu saja...", gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Aku mengganggu, ya?", tanya Tao seakan baru saja mendengar gumaman hati Luhan.

"Hm? Tidak... Biasa saja...", ucap Luhan sedikit gelagapan.

Entah kenapa, Luhan mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik serta tatapan mata Tao. Ia seakan sangat familiar dengan tatapan itu.

"Tao, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Mungkin di suatu tempat?"

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya, menelan seluruh ramyun yang telah masuk ke mulutnya. "Bukankah kita bertemu setiap hari di sekolah?"

"Bukan! Sebelum aku sekolah di sini."

Tao tersenyum kecil. "Kau masih sedikit ingat, ya?"

"Ingat apa?"

"Mataku... Bukankah tatapanku berbeda?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** HALLO?! Haduh, maaf ya, soalnya di sini Xiuhannya cuma dikit dan seadanya aja pula. Mana gak romantis pula bagiannya mereka. Maaf gak bisa buat fluffy-fluffy dan justru jadi berantakan kayak gini. Mau marah-marah? Silahkan, aku perbolehkan kalo readers semua mau marah soalnya ini TOTALY MY FAULT, GUYS T_T *nangis bareng Tao oppa*. **

**Last, don't forget to reviews, Guys! Reviews = my ambition for this fanfiction. SEE U AT NEXT CHAPTER AND OTHER FANFICTIONS! LOVE YOU ALL, GUYS! ^^ *lambai-lambai tangan barena XiuHan Couple***


	5. Chapter 5

**HALLO, Readers... Apakah kalian menunggu chapter ini? Menunggukah? Menunggukah? This is it! CHAPTER 5! WAH! Gak kerasa udah chapter 5 lho... ****Oh ya, makasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya buat yang udah review dan kasih semangat buat aku ngelanjutin FF ini. SARANGHAMNIDA, READERS *peluk all readers*. KALIAN SEMUA LUAR BIASA.**

**NOTE!: -**

**Gak pake basa basi lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu, entah mengapa, mentari telah merangkak ke langit lebih cepat dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Burung-burung masih bersiulan saling bersahut-sahutan, memecah keheningan pagi yang menenangkan. Embun-embun pagi yang lembab dan menyegarkan masih menetes dari satu daun ke daun lainnya.

Sementara embun-embun itu sibuk berpindah tempat dari daun satu ke daun lainnya, keadaan di ruangan itu sama sekali tak berubah. Hanya terjadi sedikit perubahan yang tak terlalu signifikan dan juga berpengaruh seperti perubahan kedudukan orang-orang dan barang-barang yang ada di sana. Semuanya masih hamper sama seperti hari-hari yang telah berlalu sebelumnya.

Seorang namja bersurai hitam pekat tengah terduduk diam di kursi kesayangannya dengan kedua kaki panjangnya yang terjulur di meja di hadapannya. Kedua telinganya masih setia tersumpal oleh headset-nya. Hal pertama yang orang akan dskripsikan dari namja itu adalah raut wajahnya yang dingin dan datar. Tatapan namja itu masih tertuju pada keadaan di luar kelas itu.

"Kau tidak bosan hanya duduk dan menyumpal telingamu seperti ini?", tanya sosok namja manis bersurai kecoklatan yang duduk tepat di samping namja berwajah datar itu.

Satu detik…

Tiga detik…

Sepuluh detik…

Dua puluh lima detik…

Nihil. Tak ada jawaban dari namja beraut wajah dingin itu.

"Kau tidak dengar aku, ya?", tanya Luhan memastikan seraya membuka-buka bukunya.

"Aku mendengarmu…"

Luhan tersentak kaget namun wajahnya justru menampakkan raut bingung. "Lantas, kenapa kau tak menjawabku?", tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Kukira itu pertanyaan retoris.", jawab Min Seok dengan dinginnya

"Sudah berapa lama kau menganggap pertanyaan itu retoris? Kutebak, sudah banyak orang yang tak kau hiraukan pertanyaannya karena kau menganggap itu pertanyaan retoris.", tebak Luhan dengan tatapannya yang tertuju pada buku di hadapannya.

"Mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun, aku tidak yakin…"

Luhan semakin penasaran dengan kehidupan Min Seok. Ia terlihat seperti bocah 5 tahun yang ingin tahu segala hal di dunia ini. Tangannya terulur demi mengambil headset Min Seok yang terdapat di bagian kiri telinganya. Min Seok spontan menoleh ke arah Luhan dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau menyumpal telingamu dengan benda ini tanpa mendengarkan lagu?", tanya Luhan tak percaya setelah memasukkan headset Min Seok ke dalam telinganya.

"Ya."

"Kau membuang-buang waktumu, Min Seok."

"Lalu, kau sendiri? Kau duduk di sini dan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh padaku, kau pikir kau tidak membuang waktumu?", alih-alih menjawab, Min Seok justru berbalik bertanya dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak."

"BAEK SEONSAENGNIM DATANG!", seruan itu spontan membuat keributan di kelas berubah menjadi kelas yang tenang tanpa berisik sedikit pun. Bersamaan dengan itu, Min Seok pun telah kembali duduk rapi sebagaimana mestinya –dengan wajah datar dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada-.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga seorang namja paruh baya berkacamata dan berkepala botaknya masuk ke dalam kelas. Jangan lupakan sebuah penggaris kayu panjang dan buku-buku tebal yang ia bawa dari ruang guru.

"Aku sering kali tak bisa berkonsentrasi melihat betapa botak kepalanya itu… Dia tampak seperti bulan di pagi hari…", celetuk Min Seok dengan volume kecil, mengurangi kemungkinan guru itu akan mendengar celetukannya.

Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya yang mungkin akan meledak-ledak secepatnya.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak…"

"Selamat pagi, Seongsaengnim…"

"Baik, pagi ini, ada pengumuman yang mungkin akan sangat menyenangkan untuk kalian.", yah… walaupun pengumuman yang akan ia bawakan adalah pengumuman menyenangkan, raut wajah seonsaengnim itu tetap datar dan membawa hawa kematian untuk muridnya.

"2 hari lagi, kalian akan mulai melakukan kegiatan perkemahan selama 5 hari di pedalaman hutan Korea Selatan."

"APA?", seru Luhan, Min Seok, Kris dan Kai serentak. Seluruh sorot mata langsung tertuju ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?", tanya seonsaengnim itu dengan nada datar.

"T..tidak, Seonsaengnim.", jawab Luhan dan Kai bersamaan sementara Kris dan Min Seok hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Sialan… 2 hari lagi, bulan purnama akan datang…", gumam Luhan dalam hati.

* * *

"Hey, Luhan! Apa kau tertarik dengan rencana perkemahan itu, eoh?", tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan dipaksakan lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, tidak terlalu. Aku tidak suka kehidupan luar apalagi hutan.", ucap Luhan pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan alasan lain ia tak suka kehidupan luar.

"Kau tak pernah berpetualang, ya?", tebak Sehun seraya memicingkan alisnya.

"Pernah tapi aku tak terlalu menikmatinya…"

"Oh ayolah, Luhan. Perkemahan di hutan itu akan sangat menyenangkan. Tahun lalu, aku, Sehun dan Baekhyun bahkan tersesat di dalam hutan.", ujar Lay langsung.

Luhan tersenyum kecil lagi. "Sepertinya tak merubah persepsiku…. Aku semakin tidak suka jika malam tiba…"

"_Apalagi jika malam bulan purnama…."_, lanjut Luhan dalam hati.

"Sepertinya untuk tahun ini, aku tidak bisa ikut berkemah…", ucap Tao langsung yang justru mengundang perhatian dari orang-orang.

"Waeyo?", tanya Jae Hyun bingung. Mungkin tak sepenuhnya bingung, ia hanya tengah berusaha menggali rahasia Tao.

"Aku sepertinya memiliki pekerjaan lebih 2 hingga 4 hari lagi di rumah sakit."

"Ah… aku baru ingat. Kau bekerja paruh waktu sebagai sekretaris dokter di rumah sakit, kan? Hah… padahal aku baru saja ingin menjahilimu saat sampai di hutan nanti.", ujar Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh dari Baekhyun.

Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Kau gagal total, Kyungsoo..", ledek Baekhyun.

"Hey, apa menurut kalian, Min Seok akan datang ke perkemahan tahun ini?", bisik Chen.

"Apa kau bertanya tentang ini karena insiden perkemahan tahun lalu?", tanya Suho balik.

"Ah… aku masih sangat ingat insiden mengerikan itu…", ucap Kris langsung.

"Insiden apa?", tanya Luhan bingung dan penasaran.

"Kau bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya. Aku yakin, Min Seok akan memberitahukannya padamu, Hyung…", ujar Kris cepat.

Luhan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas entah untuk apa. Mungkin ia hendak meminta sebuah penjelasan dari Min Seok.

"_Kau tahu, aku tidak ikut berkemah untuk menyelamatkanmu, Luhan hyung…"_, gumam Tao dalam hati seaya menatap Luhan yang telah menutup pintu kelas.

* * *

Sosok namja bersurai kecoklatan itu masih melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah di tengah-tengah kerumunan manusia-manusia berpakaian seragam serba rapi. Tatapannya terpencar ke segala arah seakan tengah mencari-cari sesuatu. Hingga, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudut matanya mendapati suatu objek yang cari-cari sejak tadi. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju ke sosok yang berada terduduk di bawah pohon besar nan rindang itu.

"Min Seok!"

Sosok namja bersurai hitam pekat yang tengah terduduk di bawah pohon nan rindang seraya meneguk espresso kalengan pun menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut namun raut wajahnya tetap sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, apalagi kalau bukan datar.

"Apa?"

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi.", ucap Luhan seraya menumpukan lengannya di lututnya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Duduklah dulu.", suruh Min Seok dengan nada datar.

Luhan pun menempatkan dirinya tepat di samping Min Seok dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu…"

"Tentang?"

"Insiden perkemahan tahun lalu yang melibatkanmu…"

"Kau tahu darimana tentang masalah itu?", tanya Min Seok dingin tanpa sedikit pun menatap Luhan yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Aku anggap itu pertanyaan retoris. Oke, apa yang terjadi padamu saat perkemahan itu?", tanya Luhan langsung.

Dua detik…

Sepuluh detik…

Empat puluh lima detik…

Satu menit…

"Tidak ada yang terjadi padaku saat itu. Atau mungkin, tepatnya tak ada yang aku ingat terjadi padaku saat itu…", jawab Min Seok seraya meremas kuat kaleng espresso-nya yang telah kosong hingga tak berbentuk lagi.

"Aku tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kumohon, beritahukan aku. Jujur, aku benar-benar er.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya, ya? Tertarik padamu?", mohon Luhan dengan nada yang terkesan ragu-ragu bahkan juga tak yakin sama sekali.

Min Seok spontan menoleh ke arah Luhan dan memberikannya tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi. "Apa kau bilang? Tertarik?"

"Maksudku tertarik dengan kehidupanmu. Ah… jelaskanlah padaku."

"Aku tak ingat. Aku hanya ingat bahwa aku terperosok hingga ke dasar jurang setelah itu, aku membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku berada di bangsal rumah sakit tempat Tao bekerja. Hanya itu, tidak lebih.", jelaas Min Seok seraya memainkan kaleng rusak yang ada di tangannya.

Min Seok pun mulai beranjak dari duduknya, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih termenung di sana. Tapi, Luhan dengan cepat menyadari bahwa dirinya telha diteantarkan oleh Min Seok.

Dengan bodohnya, ia memegang pergelangan tangan Min Seok dan memeluknya dari belakang. Luhan menempatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Min Seok sementara Min Seok hanya bisa terdiam dengan otaknya yang berhenti bekerja. Ketika otak Min Seok telah kembali bekerja, otaknya telah menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari pelukan Luhan tapi tubuhnya justru lumpuh dan berdiam di dalam pelukan hangat Luhan.

"Jangan pergi…", lirih Luhan di ceruk leher Min Seok.

"Aku tidak pergi…Tidak akan…", ucap Min Seok pelan spontan.

Entah bagaimana, mendengar lirihan Luhan membuat sesuatu dalam diri Min Seok serasa hancur berkeping-keping. Min Seok tidak tahu apa itu. Apakah itu jantung? Paru-paru? Otot? Jiwa? Atau sesuatu yang selama ini tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya? Inikah yang disebut perasaan dalam hati nurani?

* * *

Dua hari telah berlalu dengan cepat ketika matahari telah terbit dan kembali tenggelam sebanyak 2 kali. Sebagian individu mungkin menganggap 2 hari adalah waktu yang cepat dan mungkin individu lainnya akan menganggap itu cepat. Itu hanya masalah persepsi manusia dan makhluk-makhluk lainnya.

Siswa-siswa itu masih berdiri dengan tas ransel besar yang melekat di pundak mereka. Banyak variasi raut wajah yang dapat ditemukan di setiap wajah mereka satu persatu. Seperti namja tinggi dengan senyuman konyolnya itu –semua orang tentu tahu kalau dia terlalu hyper active untuk ukuran seusianya dan raut wajahnya adalah… terlalu gembira-. Sementara itu, namja dengan tinggi tubuh rata-rata bersurai kecoklatan itu hanya bisa memperlihatkan raut wajah ketidak tertarikannya yang bercampur dengan kegugupan.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan perjalanan ini?", tanya namja bersurai kecoklatan itu.

Namja bersurai hitam pekat yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya hanya bisa menatap sekilas ke arahnya tanpa ketertarikan sedikit pun. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tertarik. Ini akan merepotkanku nantinya."

"Semestinya aku tidak ikut perjalanan konyol ini…", rutuk Luhan seraya mengusap wajahnya.

"Tidak ada yang memaksamu untuk ikut perjalanan ini…", ucap Min Seok pelan seraya kembali menyumpal telinganya dengan headset-nya –yang tentu tanpa musik-.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak ikut, aku tak dapat nilai tambahan, bukan?"

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, maka berhentilah mengeluh…"

"Ah…. Bus-nya sudah datang. Kaja, nanti kita tak dapat tempat duduk…", ajak Luhan seraya menggapai pergelangan tangan Min Seok yang justru membuat Min Seok terkejut.

Luhan dan Min Seok pun mengambil tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk mereka, mungkin menurut persepsi Luhan bukan Min Seok. Bagi Min Seok, berpergian dengan bus adalah hal yang paling tidak menyenangkan karena ia harus berkutat dengan aroma-aroma yang harus membuat hasrat nuraninya bergejolak.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya keheningan yang membelenggu mereka. Tak ada salah dari mereka yang ingin memulai pembicaraan atau apapun itu. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing, terutama Min Seok yang sejak tadi menatap jalanan seraya menyumpal telinganya dengan headset tanpa musiknya itu.

"Min Seok…"

"Hm?", gumam Min Seok tanpa sedikit pun menatap kea rah Luhan.

"Apa… er… apa kau takut insiden tahun lalu akan terjadi padamu untuk kedua kalinya?", tanya Luhan ragu-ragu.

5 detik…

25 detik…

40 detik…

55 detik..

"Jika insiden itu terjadi, kuharap, orang pertama yang menemukanku di dasar jurang telah menemukanku dalam keadaan tanpa nyawa.", ucap Min Seok dingin seraya terus menatap keluar jendela.

"Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak…"

"Lalu? Kenapa kau berharap seperti itu?"

"Kejadian seperti itu harus membuatku menahan segala macam rasa sakit. Aku tidak bisa hidup seperti itu…"

"Berarti kau takut?"

"Tidak… Aku hanya tidak suka."

Lama, keheningan kembali menggantikan percakapan mereka tadi. Mereka kembali menyelami pikiran mereka masing-masing. Min Seok tidak yakin bahwa ia akan tetap tahan dengan perjalanan konyol ini.

Hingga, ia merasakan sesuatu merosot dan membentur pundaknya dengan perlahan. Ia menoleh ke arah pundaknya dan mendapati untaian rambut-rambut kecoklatan berada di depan matanya. Ia suka aroma shampoo yang masih melekat pada rambut itu. Ia yakin jika orang yang menumpukan kepalanya di pundaknya tengah tertidur.

"Kau menyusahkanku, Luhan….", bisik Min Seok. Tanpa ia sadari, secercah senyum kecil terukir di bibir kecilnya, membuat raut wajahnya semakin manis.

Matanya tertuju pada wajah tenang Luhan yang tertidur. Min Seok berpikir bahwa Luhan terlihat seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng yang tengah tertidur. Min Seok baru saja menyadari jika ternyata Luhan adalah namja yang sempurna entah itu dari fisik maupun kelakuannya yang terlalu konyol.

"Dasar, Pangeran Bodoh…"

* * *

Siang telah berganti menjadi petang di mana sebentar lagi akan tergantikan dengan malam. Tenda-tenda dengan berbagai macam warna itu telah berdiri memenuhi bagian dari tanah lapang tempat perkemahan tersebut.

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tinggal serumah bersama siapa pun. Terutama denganmu…", ucap Min Seok dengan dingin seraya memakai hoodie hitamnya.

"Kenapa?"

"5 hari bukanlah waktu yang cepat untukku dan bukanlah waktu yang lama untukmu."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya?"

"Dalam waktu 5 hari, kau akan menanyakan hal-hal aneh padaku dan akan membuat waktu seakan sangat lama. Sementara itu, dalam waktu 5 hari tentu tidaklah cukup untukmu menanyakan hal-hal aneh padaku. Kita memiliki persepsi yang berbeda dan aku tahu itu."

"Aku akan pindah ke tenda Kris jika kau tak menyukaiku di sini…"

Min Seok tersenyum kecil di bawah halangan surai hitam pekatnya. "Kau memang tak tahu perbedaan antara candaan dan kenyataan."

"Maksudmu?", tanya Luhan dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Dari tadi aku hanya bercanda. Kau orang pertama yang bisa satu tenda denganku. Aku tidak merasa kau benar-benar menyusahkanku…", jelas Min Seok dengan nada dingin walau sebenarnya ia sangat geli melihat ekspresi bodoh Luhan.

"Aku yang akan pergi. Aku akan kembali ke tenda ini besok pagi jika tidak terjadi sesuatu. Kau tak perlu khawatirkan aku….", sambung Min Seok.

"Kau mau ke mana, huh? Ini hutan bukan kota."

"Entahlah… Melihat bintang jatuh mungkin? Atau kembali menerjunkan diriku ke dasar jurang untuk kedua kalinya. Banyak yang bisa aku lakukan hingga esok pagi.", ucap Min Seok seraya membuka tendanya.

"Sekarang bulan purnama ya…", gumam Luhan seakan ia baru saja sadar bahwa ia juga semestinya menjauh dari perkemahan.

Ketika Luhan mengembalikan tatapannya pada Min Seok, Min Seok telah hilang dari dekat tenda bahkan ia tak bisa lagi melihat Min Seok. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah kalung bintang berwarna merah darah yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu sekarang…", gumam Luhan seraya mengusap liontin bintang berwarna merah darah.

* * *

Namja itu terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat ke dalam hutan, menjauh dari perkemahan. Ia menyadari jika ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk pergi ke dalam hutan sejak tadi tapi ia tak bisa berkutik ketika teman-temannya itu justru menggiringnya untuk pesta api unggun.

Ia mulai merasakan 'sensasi' perubahan di dalam dirinya. Sensasi yang sangat menyakitkan. Ia telah berulang kali mengalami hal ini tapi ia tetap merasakan hal sama yang itu kesakitan.

Jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat dan keras serta tak beraturan, darahnya mulai mengalir dengan cepat melalui pembuluh darahnya. Ia terjatuh dan semakin merasa kesakitan setiap detiknya. Dadanya terasa sesak, nafasnya memburu. Ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dan meremas tanah di bawahnya untuk melampiaskan kesakitannya. Kekuatan dari kegelapan iblis telah sampai pada puncaknya ketika taring-taring dan kuku panjang nan tajam itu muncul bersamaan dengan bulu hitam legam yang tumbuh di seluruh tubuhnya. Urat-urat kebiruan itu menyembul di kulitnya seakan siap pecah kapan saja. Akhirnya, rasa sakit itu telah tergantikan menjadi sebuah nafsu iblis yang harus berburu. Dia bukanlah lagi manusia tapi seekor werewolf.

Ia mendengar suara auman dari serigala lain. Ia yakin suara itu dari kawanannya. Keempat kakinya berlari dengan cepat menyusuri hutan belantara itu menuju ke arah kawanannya tersebut.

Hingga, indra penciumannya sebagai seekor werewolf mendeteksi kehadiran kawanan musuh, apalagi kalau bukan vampire. Ia mengalihkan langkahnya menuju kawanan musuh yang ia rasa berada tak terlalu jauh darinya sekarang. Semakin kakinya melangkah, ia semakin merasakan aura musuh tersebut. Dan… ia menemukan musuhnya itu.

Sosok vampire itu menatap tajam dan sengit ke arah werewolf itu dengan mata beriris merah darahnya. Hingga, werewolf itu memulai pertarungan yang telah dipastikan penuh darah itu. Suara-suara erangan dan geraman memenuhi hutan tersebut. Tetes demi tetes darah menetes ke tanah. Cakaran demi cakaran menggores kulit musuh yang ada di hadapannya. Pukulan demi pukulan melayang di daerah musuh. Benar-benar pertarungan yang sengit.

Hingga, werewolf itu benar-benar berada di ujung tebing ketika sang vampire tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya dan bersiap menyerang werewolf itu kembali atau mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. Seiring nafas yang berhembus, semakin banyak darah yang menetes ke tanah. Vampire itu memberikan dorongan keras pada werewolf itu hingga ia benar-benar terperosok ke dalam jurang itu.

Seperti itulah pertarungan sengit antara iblis. Ketika Min Seok mencapai puncak kekuatan kegelapannya sebagai vampire, ia tak tahu yang mana kawan dan yang mana adalah musuhnya di kehidupannya sebagai manusia. Yang ia tahu sebagai vampire hanyalah darah dan werewolf sebagai musuhnya.

Dan sekarang, Min Seok yang telah berubah menjadi vampire ganas dan haus darah tersebut telah mengalahkan seekor werewolf. Namun ia tak menyadari bahwa werewolf itu adalah….

**Luhan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

** HAYYY, GUYS! THIS CHAPTER 5 OF THIS FF. OH MY GOD UDAH BANYAK BANGET, YA? GIMANA, GUYS? XIUHANNYA UDAH CUKUP BELUM? **

**LAST, I NEED YOUR REVIEW, GUYS! SEBENERNYA SENIN INI AKU UDAH UTS TAPI SEMPET2IN LANJUTIN FF INI BUAT READERS. OK, SEEU AT NAXT CHAPTER! BYE BYE! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**HALLO, Readers... Apakah kalian menunggu chapter ini? Menunggukah? Menunggukah? This is it! CHAPTER 6! WAH! Gak kerasa udah chapter 6 lho... Semoga kalian gak bosen. ****Oh ya, makasih banyak sebanyak banyaknya buat yang udah review dan kasih semangat buat aku ngelanjutin FF ini. SARANGHAMNIDA, READERS *peluk all readers*. KALIAN SEMUA LUAR BIASA.**

**NOTE!: Maaf banget karena di chapter sebelumnya banyak banget typos-nya. Aku baru nyadar setelah ngecek ulang dan itu pas udah dipublish -_-. Hadeh…. Pokoknya chapter kemarin thu yang paling ancur dari segi penulisan menurutku. Maaf sebesar-besarnya ya #bow jedot lantai. Di sini Min Seok thu UKE yang dingin ya jadi kesannya kayak seme hehehe…**

**Kalian udah pada denger belum sih masalah Luhan yang KATANYA sudah melayangkan surat gugatan untuk SM Entertainment –dilansir allkpop dan SINA-? Jujur, aku sedih n shock banget dengernya T_T. Waktu ini udah Kris trus Jessica dan sekarang? Luhan -_-". Lah, Xiumin harus bagaimana? T_T. Doain yang terbaik aja ya, Guys T_T. Jujur, aku rasanya udah mati rasa banget. Di dalem hati rasanya udah acak kadul tapi di wajah udah kayak biasa-biasa aja.**

**Gak pake basa basi dan banyak cincong lagi, HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sang mentari perlahan terbangun dari peraduannya dan memperlihatkan dirinya di ufuk timur sana. Cahaya menguar ke segala penjuru tempat tanpa terkecuali. Sang mentari memanglah terlalu baik karena bersedia membagi cahaya secara cuma-cuma. Suara kicauan burung turut menambah semarak pagi itu, bersamaan dengan embun-embun yang jatuh dari satu sisi daun ke bagian daun yang lainnya. Tanpa disadari, tidak ada terlalu banyak perubahan signifikan yang terjadi dari hari ke hari. Semuanya berjalan secara alami.

Entah sudah berapa kali sang mentari terbangun dan kembali tertidur namun sepertinya namja manis ah… lebih tepatnya namja manly bersurai kecoklatan itu terbaring tak sadarkan diri di kasur putih berukuran tak lebih dari 2x1 meter. Ruangan tempatnya bernaung sangatlah khas dengan balutan warna putih serta bau obat-obatan yang menusuk indra penciuman. Jangan lupakan selang infus yang terhubung dari infus yang tergantung di tiang itu hingga ke tangan namja bersurai kecoklatan itu.

Namja bersurai kecoklatan itu tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Tiga hari tak sadarkan bukanlah keadaan yang tepat bila ia dikatakan baik-baik saja. Mungkin cedera atau hal lainnya telah menghambat kesadarannya.

Hingga, seorang namja tinggi bersurai hitam pekat dengan kantung mata yang mengitari mata indahnya memasuki ruangan itu dengan berbalut jas putih panjang khas dokter. Ia bukanlah sosok yang secara harafiah menggunakan jas seperti itu karena usianya yang masih terbilang muda. Ia menatap sosok yang sadarkan diri dengan tatapan bahwa sosok yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu terlihat lucu atau konyol.

"Aku sudah menduganya sejak awal… Hah, untung aku tidak ikut perjalanan konyol itu…", oceh sosok namja tinggi itu seraya menatap infus yang masih tergantung di sana.

Jari-jari tangan sosok yang tengah tak sadarkan diri itu mulai bergerak, memberikan tanda bahwa ia sudah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Kedua matanya yang masih terbalut kelopak mata mulai bergerak hingga kedua kelopak matanya itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan mata indah itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan sinar yang menerjang indra pengelihatannya tersebut.

"Sudah sadar, eoh?", tanya namja tinggi bersurai hitam pekat dan berkantung mata itu.

Belum bisa pulih benar dari rasa pusing yang menghampirinya, namja bersurai kecoklatan itu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah namja tinggi itu.

"Tao?"

"Bagaimana perjalananmu? Apakah menyenangkan pergi ke hutan pada waktu bulan purnama?", tanya Tao seraya tersenyum dan menatap santai pada Luhan yang masih kebingungan di tempatnya.

"Di mana aku, huh?"

"Rumah sakit…."

Luhan terdiam. Ia mencoba menggali ingatannya dan mencari alasan mengapa ia bisa terbaring di rumah sakit entah sudah berapa lama.

"Tak perlu berpikir terlalu keras seperti itu. Kau ditemukan di dasar jurang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri 3 hari yang lalu."

Luhan kembali terdiam untuk kedua kalinya. Oke, ia ingat bahwa dirinya terperosok ke jurang karena pertengkaran sengitnya dengan pihak musuh. Ironisnya, ia baru tahu bahwa ia sudah terbaring di bangsal rumah sakit yang penuh dengan bau obat-obatan itu selama 3 hari lamanya. Terlalu mengejutkan untuk seorang Luhan.

"Kau bertarung dengan musuhmu? Maksudku vampire…", tanya Tao seraya duduk di sofa yang tepat berada di samping kasur Luhan.

Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat pada Tao dan menatap intens dan setengah terkejut padanya. "Kau tahu darimana? Sebenarnya kau siapa, huh?"

Tao menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan konyol Luhan. "Aku bukan individu yang akan berpura-pura tidak tahu padahal sebenarnya tahu. Aku tahu kau makhluk macam apa dan ah… intinya aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu. Termasuk 'kecelakaan' yang terjadi pada DNA werewolf pada dirimu."

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat kita pernah bertemu di mana sebelumnya sebelum aku bertemu denganmu di sekolah kita sekarang…", ucap Luhan seraya menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakitnya itu.

"Kau tak harus mengingatnya. Terlalu ironis dan tidak penting juga kau ingat… Tapi aku masih bisa mengingatnya…."

"Jadi kau bekerja di sini? Menjadi sekretaris dokter?"

"Bukan sekretaris, sebenarnya aku dokter paruh waktu di sini. Tapi karena dirimu, aku harus lembur setiap hari selama kau tidak sadar untuk memantau keadaanmu karena aku tak bisa menyimpulkan apakah kau sudah mati atau belum.", jelas Tao seraya menatap keluar kamar melalui jendela bangsal Luhan.

"Kau bahkan masih SMA dan kau sudah jadi dokter? Dan, kenapa kau tak meminta dokter lain untuk menjagaku dan aku malah lembur di sini?"

"Aku memalsukan identitasku dan segala macam yang berhubungan denganku. Itu bahkan lebih mudah daripada membalik telapak tangan. Dan, kau bertanya kenapa aku tak meminta dokter lain untuk menjagamu? Itu karena aku punya 2 kemungkinan tentang dirimu jika ada dokter lain yang menanganimu."

"Kemungkinan apa?"

"Kau tahu, secara medis, kau dengan jelas sudah dinyatakan mati karena kau tak punya detak jantung atau aliran darah yang lancar atau apalah itu yang berhubungan dengan fungsi sistem organ tubuhmu. Tapi, bagaimana kenyataannya? Kau bahkan masih bisa membuka matamu dan bernafas dengan normal sementara jantungmu tidak berdetak. Jika kau sambungkan alat elektrokardiograf itu ke dadamu, hanya akan ada suara nyaring dan garis lurus di layar itu. Jadi, aku berpikir akan ada 2 kemungkinan yang terjadi. Pertama, kau dianggap sebagai keajaiban dalam dunia kesehatan karena dapat hidup tanpa detak jantung atau yang kedua, dokter akan memanggil pendeta semacam Yi Xing hyung untuk memusnahkanmu dan mengirimmu ke neraka bersama para iblis-iblis lainnya.", jelas Tao panjang lebar.

"Kurasa kemungkinan kedua adalah kemungkinan yang paling mutlak akan terjadi padamu jika ada dokter lain yang menanganimu.", sambung Tao tanpa bermaksud menakut-nakuti Luhan karena memang seperti itulah kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.

Entah sejak kapan, keheningan mengambil alih keadaan di ruangan tersebut. Hanya ada suara detak jarum jam yang berputar di sana. Tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang sepertinya ingin memulai percakapan.

"Oh ya, teman sebangkumu dirawat di kamar sebelah…"

"Maksudmu… Min Seok?", tanya Luhan tak percaya dengan nada shock.

"Memangnya siapa lagi?"

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Entahlah… aku hanya tahu kalau dia ditemukan tak sadarkan diri di tengah hutan dengan bekas luka cakaran di punggung dan pundaknya bahkan abdomennya. Sepertinya dia diserang binatang buas di hutan.", jelas Tao seraya beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sebenarnya dia jauh lebih beruntung darimu. Kau tidak tahu kalau kau mengalami cedera tulang belakang dan gagar otak ringan karena benturan. Tapi setidaknya kau harus bersyukur karena Tuhan dengan baik hati telah memberitahumu kalau kau masih punya otak.", ujar Tao seraya tersenyum.

"Kutebak, dia akan datang ke sini dalam hitungan 3 detik dari sekarang.", sambung Tao.

"Apa yang~"

"Satu…"

Luhan menatap tajam dan instens pada keanehan Tao.

"Dua…"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu bangsalnya yang tidak menunjukkan pergerakan sedikit pun.

"Tiga.."

Knop pintu kamar itu bergerak bersamaan dengan pintu yang terdorong. Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika indra pengelihatannya dengan jelas dapat menangkap sosok namja bersurai hitam pekat yang tak lagi asing di kehidupannya.

Sosok namja bersurai hitam pekat itu menutup pintu bangsal rumah sakit tempat Luhan telah bernaung setidaknya selama 3 hari. Dengan langkah yang terseok-seok dan balutan pakaian pasien khas rumah sakit, sosok namja itu mendekati Luhan bersama sebuah tiang berisikan infus yang tergantung di sana.

"Min Seok…"

"Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya… Bagaimana keadaanmu?", tanya Min Seok dengan nada dingin, sama seperti biasanya.

"Aku? Hanya pusing… Tidak banyak yang berubah sepertinya…."

"Ehm, sepertinya aku masih ada pekerjaan lain. Kuharap kalian bisa bersenang-senang.", ucap Tao seraya melangkah keluar dari bangsal tempat Luhan dirawat.

Min Seok melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang terletak di dekat kasur Luhan dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Luhan memperhatikan langkah yang Min Seok ambil setiap ia mendekat ke arah sofa. Ia menyadari bahwa Min Seok masih menahan rasa nyeri di bagian abdomennya terbukti dari tangan kanannya yang sejak terus mengerat pada abdomennya.

"Kalau kau masih sakit, kenapa kau memaksakan dirimu datang ke sini, huh?", tanya Luhan dengan nada kesal.

"Aku bosan berdiam diri di bangsal sebelah. Terlalu membuang-buang waktuku.", ucap Min Seok seteah terduduk di sofa yang ia tuju.

"Tao bilang kau diserang hewan buas? Bagaimana keadaanmu, huh?"

"Iya, aku memang diserang hewan buas sepertinya. Tak perlu khawatir, keadaanku jauh lebih beruntung daripada dirimu yang ditemukan tergeletak seperti manusia tak bernyawa di dasar jurang. Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau lakukan sampai terperosok ke jurang sedalam itu."

"Aku juga tak ingat apa yang terjadi padaku…", ucap Luhan yang tentu hanya dusta belaka.

"Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana rasanya terperosok ke dalam jurang, kan?", tanya Min Seok seraya memberikan seringaian kecil dan bersandar pada sofa.

"Aku sudah tahu. Aku tak ingin hal seperti itu kembali terjadi padaku.", ucap Luhan.

"Bersyukurlah kau masih ditemukan hidup saat itu."

"Aku telah terlalu banyak bersyukur dalam hidupku. Terlalu banyak keajaiban yang terjadi.", ucap Luhan.

"Ya… Tuhan dengan jelas telah memberkatimu sepanjang hidupmu…"

Keheningan kembali menyapa Luhan dan Min Seok. Mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengerluarkan suara.

"Hey, Min Seok… Apa di sini ada taman?", tanya Luhan memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Seingatku ada… Hey! Hey! Kau mau apa?! Hey!", seru Min Seok saat Luhan berusaha turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju Min Seok.

"Hey! Kau bahkan baru sadar, Bodoh! Kau mau ke mana, huh?", tanya Min Seok seraya memegang lengan kekar Luhan yang kelihatannya masih kesusahan bahkan hanya untuk berdiri.

"Aku mau ke taman… bersamamu.", ucap Luhan seraya menahan rasa sakit di punggungnya.

"Lupakan, Luhan! Kau bahkan belum bisa berdiri sendiri…"

Luhan masih kukuh untuk pergi tak peduli seberapa banyak Min Seok telah mengoceh padanya dan melarangnya untuk pergi sejak tadi. Tapi, baru sampai langkah pertama, ia justru hampir terjatuh namun Min Seok menumpu tubuhnya agar tak benar-benar mencium lantai.

"Sudah kukatakan, hentikan, Luhan! Kau benar-benar menyusahkanku…", omel Min Seok.

"Aku tidak mau! Aku mau pergi ke taman…"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Duduklah dulu di sini. Aku akan ambilkan kursi roda untukmu.", ucap Min Seok dengan nada frustasi seraya memapah Luhan menuju sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

Luhan terduduk di sana dalam keterdiaman dan kesendirian sementara Min Seok mengambilkan kursi roda untuknya. Ia baru menyadari bagaimana rasanya mengalami cedera tulang belakang untuk pertama kalinya. Hanya untuk berjalan saja rasanya sudah membebani tulang punggungnya terlalu banyak.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Min Seok datang dengan sebuah kursi roda yang ia dorong namun bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Luhan.

"Ke mana infusmu?", tanya Luhan.

"Aku sudah meminta perawat di sana untuk melepasnya. Itu memuakkan kau tahu.", ucap Min Seok.

Luhan yakin bahwa meminta infus dilepaskan dari seorang pasien tidaklah semudah membalik telapak tangan. Entah trik apa yang telah digunakan Min Seok untuk membuat perawat itu mau melepaskan infus di tangan Min Seok.

Min Seok mengulurkan tangannya yang justru disambut dengan tatapan bingung Luhan.

"Aku akan membantumu duduk di kursi roda. Cepatlah…", ucap Min Seok.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum seraya memegang tangan dingin Min Seok. Min Seok dengan susah payah harus memapah tubuh Luhan yang jelas lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

"Duduklah yang benar. Aku akan membawamu ke taman yang kau inginkan…"

"Terima kasih…."

"Bukan masalah…"

* * *

Kedua sosok namja itu masih terduduk di bangku agak panjang yang berada tepat di bawah pohon besar yang hijau dan rindang. Suara desir angin musim semi sangat terasa di sana. Rerumputan hijau saling bergesekan menimbulkan suara gemerisik khas. Bunga dengan berbagai warna telah bermekaran dengan jumlah besar di sana.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?", tanya Min Seok seraya merasakan desiran angin yang menyentuh kulitnya.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau jelas bukan orang yang senang terkekang."

"Kau benar…. Kau tahu, ini terlihat sedikit terlalu melankolis.", ucap Luhan langsung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa seperti seseorang yang akan mati dalam hitungan detik dari sekarang dan ingin menghabiskan saat-saat terakhirku bersamamu di taman rumah sakit.", ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum remeh.

"Itu terlalu antiklimaks. Aku tidak suka…", ucap Min Seok seraya beranjak dari bangku yang tengah ia duduki.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Memetik bunga. Rumah sakit ini tak akan bangkrut seketika jika aku memetik secuil bunga mereka.", ucap Min Seok seraya berjalan mendekati kumpulan bunga-bunga yang tengah bermekaran.

Luhan hanya bisa memperhatikan tingkah Min Seok selama berada di taman penuh bunga itu. Luhan baru menyadari bahwa Min Seok tak berbeda jauh dengan orang-orang seumurannya pada umumnya. Bahagia dengan keadaan di mana ada banyak bunga yang tumbuh dan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan. Di matanya, Min Seok bukanlah sosok yang benar-benar dingin bahkan Min Seok mungkin merupakan sosok berhati hangat.

Min Seok berjalan menuju bangku tempat Luhan duduk. Di tangannya, terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah dan bunga baby breath serta setangkai bunga kembang sepatu. Luhan tidak pernah tahu bahwa bunga baby breath bisa dipadu-padankan dengan bunga mawar.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan bunga-bunga itu?", tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Merangkainya."

"Itu hobimu?"

"Bukan…. Hanya mencari pekerjaan daripada hanya berdiam diri seperti patung tak terurus di sini..", ucap Min Seok seraya mengikat bunga mawar yang telah ia rangkai hingga berbentuk seperti hati dengan daun ilalang di dekatnya.

"Lalu di mana kau akan taruh bunga-bunga baby breath itu?"

"Di sekitarnya. Aku baru sadar kalau ternyata kau cerewet. Itu pasti bakat alamimu…"

Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Semua orang tahu, itu bakat alamiku sebagai….manusia.", ucap Luhan dengan jeda yang agak lama ketika ia ingin mengatakan 'manusia'.

"Sudah jadi.", ucap Min Seok seraya tersenyum kecil seakan dari pancaran matanya, ia terlihat seperti hendak mengatakan _'aku memang berbakat dalam bidang ini'_.

"Itu rangkaian bunga yang indah. Jadi, kau meninggalkan bunga kembang sepatu itu di sana? Kau tidak ingin menyusunnya di sana juga?", ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum.

Tatapan Min Seok tertuju pada pangkuannya yang di atas terdapat sepucuk bunga kembang sepatu. Ia mengambil bunga kembang sepatu yang tertinggal itu, menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil dan memutar tangkainya perlahan.

"Bisa kau berikan padaku?", tanya Luhan yang berhasil merebut perhatian Min Seok dari bunga itu.

Min Seok menyerahkan bunga kembang sepatu pada Luhan itu tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hey, Min Seok! Menghadaplah ke sini…", titah Luhan seraya tersenyum lebar.

Min Seok spontan menoleh ke arah Luhan dan memberikan tatapan bosan dan tidak tertarik pada Luhan.

Luhan menyematkan bunga kembang sepatu itu di antara telinga dan pelipis Min Seok. Tangan Luhan beralih merapikan poni hitam pekat Min Seok yang berantakan dan menutupi setengah dari matanya. Luhan tersenyum kecil menyadari Min Seok menatap bingung dan tak percaya ke arahnya serta adanya semburat-semburat kemerahan di pipi Min Seok.

"Kau tahu, kau terlihat manis jika sudah seperti ini. Kau seperti….peri. Peri yang mengabulkan segala keinginanku.", ucap Luhan seraya tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Min Seok yang terkulai di atas bangku.

Min Seok semakin terkejut dan tak percaya, terlihat dari matanya yang semakin membulat bahkan bisa sewaktu – waktu lepas dari tempatnya. Sama seperti perasaannya yang rasanya akan mematahkan tulang rusuknya. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terblokir di tenggorokannya. Ini pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup ia merasakan hal seperti itu. Itu aneh dan asing menurut persepsi Min Seok.

"Aku… Kurasa… hem.. entahlah… Lupakan… Aku hanya melantur.", ucap Luhan seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Ia melepas genggamannya pada Min Seok, membuat Min Seok dapat bernafas seperti semula.

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa bernafas…", gumam Min Seok seraya bangkit dari duduknya mengambil rangkaian bunga mawar dan baby breath yang telah ia buat beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Kaja, kita kembali ke kamar. Kau harus makan dan istirahat agar kau bisa bebas dari bangsal terkutuk itu.", ucap Min Seok seraya menjulurkan tangannya, bermaksud memberi bantuan pada Luhan.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki jiwa seorang Luhan ketika dengan cepat, Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan kurus Min Seok hingga Min Seok terperosok dan bertumpu pada kedua pundak Luhan. Min Seok sangat terkejut dan ditambah lagi dengan wajah Min Seok dan Luhan yang begitu dekat hingga mereka bisa mendengar deru nafas cepat di antara mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", gumam Min Seok seraya menatap Luhan tak percaya dan sedikit canggung.

Luhan tak memberi jawaban apapun. Min Seok merasakan dan menyadari bahwa orang di depannya tengah menatapnya atau tepatnya menyelami bola matanya. Min Seok tidak pernah suka hal-hal seperti itu. Menyelami bola mata orang memang mudah tapi sekarang gilirannya yang merasakan bagaimana ditatap dan diselami bola matanya. Min Seok yakin, Luhan tak akan pernah menemukan hal-hal apapun di bola matanya.

"Kau merasa canggung? Apakah kau tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seseorang sebelumnya?", tanya Luhan pelan seraya menyampirkan tangannya di pundak Min Seok.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau merasa canggung sedekat ini denganku, hem?", tanya Luhan dengan nada yang justru membuat Min Seok terpojok.

"Aku ~"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Min Seok merasakan sesuatu telah mengunci bibirnya untuk berbicara. Ia tidak yakin maupun mengerti apa itu tapi ia tidak yakin bahwa ini adalah yang baik atau masuk akal. Otaknya telah berhenti berfungsi untuk sementara dan tubuhnya telah mulai lumpuh. Butuh waktu bagi Min Seok bahwa sebenarnya Luhan telah menciumnya tanpa seijinnya.

Ketika otaknya telah berfungsi, otaknya telah menyuruhnya untuk pergi dan memukuli Luhan dengan kursi rodanya namun ia justru tetap di sana dan tak bergerak sedikit pun. Ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergejolak.

Luhan menyudahi tautan mereka ketika menyadari Min Seok masih terkejut dan menatap tak percaya padanya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan tulus seraya mengelus surai hitam pekat Min Seok. "Saranghamnida…"

Min Seok membulatkan matanya semakin terkejut.

"Tapi…"

"Kau tak harus menjawab sekarang, Min Seok…"

"Tapi kita berbeda, Luhan…"

"Aku tahu bahkan sangat menyadarinya. Jadi apa masalahnya?"

"_Apa dia tahu kalau aku vampire?"_, gumam Min Seok dalam hati.

"Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu…."

"Nado… Nado saranghae, Luhan…"

Luhan tersenyum tulus mendengar jawaban dari Min Seok. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Min Seok untuk kedua kalinya. Semakin dekat hingga mereka bisa mendengar deru nafas mereka. Hingga bibir Luhan telah menyentuh bibir Min Seok. Luhan melumatnya pelan hanya untuk melampiaskan bagaimana rasa sayangnya pada Min Seok. Min Seok menutup matanya, merasakan bagaimana cinta yang sebenarnya. Ia tak peduli siapa Luhan dan siapa dirinya.

Angin mulai berhembus kencang di taman itu, menggugurkan bunga-bunga di pohon ke tanah bahkan mengenai kedua insan baru itu. Mereka tak peduli kala itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja tinggi berkulit tan menatap mereka dari kejauhan. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah buku kuno nan rapuh. Ia tersenyum kecil menatap Luhan dan Min Seok.

"Selamat, Min Seok hyung…. Aku berharap yang terbaik untukmu…", gumam sosok itu seraya tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HAI, GUYS… MAAF BANGET KARENA ALURNYA KECEPATAN. BUAT YANG BERTANYA-TANYA KAPAN MIN SEOK & LUHANNYA PACARAN, INILAH SAATNYA. MAAF YA KARENA GAK ROMANTIS DAN GAK DAPET FEEL-NYA. MANA PACARANNYA DI RUMAH SAKIT PULA. OKE, SEE U AT NEXT CHAPTER & DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
